


De cómo Jaejoong compró un colchón que no necesitaba

by Chunnies, missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Jaejoong tiene nuevos vecinos. No los conoce, pero ya los detesta porque no soporta el ruido infernal que hace su colchón. Sin embargo, está a punto de descubrir que existen cosas peores que pasar sus noches oyendo crujir los muelles de una vieja cama.





	De cómo Jaejoong compró un colchón que no necesitaba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> _Para **Allalabeth** con todo nuestro cariño, que no es poco. Esperamos que lo disfrutes tanto como nosotras lo hemos hecho escribiéndolo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de ellos nos pertenece, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Tampoco ganamos nada escribiendo esto, sólo las risas y las grandiosas imágenes mentales._

Otra vez el maldito ruido. 

Porque una noche de pasión la tiene cualquiera, y está dispuesto a celebrarla como el que más. Ocho días sin poder dormir apropiadamente es una tortura y cruza la línea legal que marcan las Naciones Unidas. Quiere despellejarlos y hacerse un abrigo con sus pieles. 

No es que la nueva pareja que se ha mudado al piso de arriba sea especialmente ruidosa. Es que los muelles de su colchón tienen vida propia. Seguro que lo fabricaron en la época del Joseon y es la venganza por algo que hizo en otra vida. No hay otra explicación posible a esa tortura auditiva que se mete en su cabeza y es incapaz de alejarla ni con la fantasía más vívida de su mente. Ni con la almohada más mullida.

Y es en ese momento, a las cuatro y siete de la mañana, entre la oscuridad que quiere rodearlo y los números parpadeantes del despertador, que Jaejoong decide que no va a pasar así ni un solo día más.

Se levanta de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez lo más mínimo y camina decidido hacia el salón, en busca de ese portátil que siempre tiene encendido sobre la mesa. La pantalla se ilumina en blanco dañándole los ojos, pero no lo detiene. De hoy no pasa. Va a solucionar el problema, porque quiere dormir, una noche entera, sin despertar sobresaltado pensando que el techo de su habitación está a punto de caer encima de él. 

Abre el navegador y comienza la búsqueda, la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Abrumado descubre que no hay dos colchones iguales, tiene millones de opciones donde elegir: látex, silicona, pluma, espuma, anchos, delgados, duros, blandos… Es una locura. Necesita un curso rápido para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Maldice y continúa buscando. 

Media hora después suspira satisfecho. Normalmente no tarda tanto tiempo para comprar por internet. Pero nada le convencía hasta que encontró el último modelo con un material esponjoso, cómodo, adaptable y sobre todo silencioso.

Esa es la parte más importante. 

Satisfecho, cierra la tapa del ordenador y vuelve a la cama con una sonrisa. El ruido de muelles continúa, pero con maligna satisfacción es capaz de mirar al techo en una amenaza velada. Porque tienen las horas contadas. La próxima noche ese colchón estará en algún desguace a la intemperie, y Jaejoong disfrutará en su cálida cama del silencio que se ha ganado.  


**—~oOo~—**

Maldice y esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada ante el sonido del timbre. No son horas. No necesita mirar el reloj para saber que es demasiado temprano, que la luna aún no se ha escondido del todo después de su larga guardia. 

Changmin solo quiere asesinar al dueño de esa mano que vuelve a tocar el timbre con una intensidad que está fuera de toda proporción. Salvo que eso implica levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta, y lo último que quiere es abandonar las sábanas.

Ante el tercer ring, vuelve a maldecir, esta vez en voz alta y mira hacia el lado vacío de la cama. No es justo. Debería dignarse a quedarse al menos hasta que el sol saliera y no hacerle sentir que desperdicia demasiadas horas durmiendo, sin importar lo mucho que lo haya agotado la noche anterior. También lo maldice a él, que seguramente esté ya corriendo por las calles de Seúl, haciendo gala de esa energía que Changmin reverencia y detesta a partes iguales. 

Bufando mira el despertador y decide que comenzar su día con un asesinato no es tan mala idea. Porque nadie que despierte a otro ser humano a las siete de la mañana a golpe de timbrazos merece seguir vivo, no en su mundo.

Aparta las mantas de un empellón y se pone de pie, recogiendo del suelo los pantalones de chandal que perdió la noche anterior. Ni siquiera ha terminado de despertar del todo cuando abre la puerta del apartamento como una exhalación, dispuesto a enseñarle modales al gilipollas que piensa que un sábado antes del amanecer es el momento perfecto para visitar a alguien.

Toda su mala leche queda suspendida en un limbo imaginario cuando, en lugar de ver a una persona, lo que ocupa todo el descansillo es un inmenso y blanco colchón, puesto en pie como si fuese ese infame mueble el que ha decidido urdir su pesadilla personal.

Cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta, un extraño asoma la cabeza detrás del colchón, con una medio sonrisa gatuna, y toda la expresión de alguien realmente satisfecho consigo mismo. Al colchón no, pero a ese imbécil integral, por muy guapo que sea, le va a partir la cara en trozos.

Jaejoong no se lo espera. En su mente imagina dos seres absolutamente horribles que se han encontrado en un lugar de gente repugnante que no respeta el sueño ajeno. Y la realidad le presenta a un dios. Su mirada se pierde en los abdominales y casi olvida por qué está en la puerta de sus vecinos sujetando un enorme colchón. Porque el dios se cruza de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, marcando aún más todos esos ondulantes pectorales. 

Jaejoong no se deja engañar por la postura relajada: su mirada podría aniquilar una raza entera. Y le cuesta concentrarse. Culpa a la falta de sueño, pero su conciencia y él saben que no es verdad. Tiene un problema porque no le puede gustar tanto alguien que le mira como si estuviese a punto de asesinarlo. 

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Changmin.

En otro momento el escrutinio al que le somete le resultaría divertido. Pero no son horas. Ni formas. Nadie normal aparece en la puerta de otra casa con un enorme colchón a horas indecentes. 

Jaejoong reacciona.

—Traigo un colchón —contesta ufano, como si esa fuese la respuesta a todas las preguntas universales. 

Changmin bufa, y sin cambiar de posición tiene la increíble habilidad de transmitir toneladas de ira controlada que hubiesen obligado a desistir a cualquiera. 

—A lo mejor lo que te pido supone un tremendo esfuerzo, pero podrías hacer algo más que establecer lo obvio. Como por ejemplo explicar por qué tú y este colchón estáis en la puerta de mi casa a las siete de la mañana.

Jaejoong recupera algo de cordura ante el tono impertinente y de autosuficiencia.

—Soy tu vecino, vivo abajo. Vuestra cama hace ruido, infernal cuando… bueno, ya sabes —el gesto es más que obvio, pero Changmin y su sonrisa malévola se acercan, invadiendo el espacio vital de Jaejoong.

—No, no sé… tendrás que trabajar mejor lo de comunicarte, porque obviamente no es tu punto fuerte. 

La fascinación de Jaejoong no desaparece, pero se difumina en una neblina temporalmente, porque los modales de su vecino —o en este caso la falta de los mismos—, están empezando a recordarle todas las noches que lleva sin dormir.

—Sí, sí lo sabes, y a lo mejor no estoy muy comunicativo porque no duermo apropiadamente desde que os mudasteis, así que…

Interrumpe el discurso abruptamente. Detrás de su vecino increíblemente guapo y absolutamente gilipollas, aparece la cosa más sexy que haya visto jamás, con una toalla sujeta a la cintura como única vestimenta. Y Jaejoong no duda de que esa es exactamente la pinta que deben de tener los ángeles, porque pasar la eternidad lejos de algo así es el peor castigo que se le ocurre.

No. No es un ángel. Es un demonio escapado del mismísimo infierno. Lucifer en persona tentando a los mortales, gritando sexo en cada maldito paso que da hacia la puerta.

Jaejoong puede jurar que no tiene fe, pero se haría creyente en ese mismo instante de cualquier religión que implicara a esos dos. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta el hombre, y Jaejoong juraría que es capaz de oír campanas en su voz.

El dios se gira hacia el demonio, aun con los brazos cruzados, y amplia su sonrisa malévola.

—Aquí el vecino virgen, que no soporta oír como follamos.

Se le resbala el colchón. Jaejoong siente su rostro encenderse cual neón, mientras ampara la caída, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a su apartamento, esconderse debajo de todas las mantas que encuentre y no volver a salir jamás. 

Afortunadamente no es el único que se pone rojo. El demonio vuelve a parecer un ángel cuando sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí, y le da un codazo a ese dios escultural que sigue apoyado contra la puerta.

—Disculpa a Changmin, no tiene buen despertar.

—Tu tampoco estarías de buen humor si te despertase un energúmeno tocando al timbre.

—Si te hubieses levantado al mismo tiempo que yo, no te pasaría eso.

—Aún no he tomado café, así que no me calientes, Junsu. Que tu tampoco eres lo que se dice normal.

Por un segundo parece que se han olvidado de él. Jaejoong contempla fascinado el intercambio y no puede evitar que imágenes de esos dos sobre el nuevo colchón llenen en su mente y calienten su cuerpo de un modo muy distinto a como lo hace el café que menciona el tal Changmin. Y entre la bruma, se cuela una palabra que no ha terminado de procesar, que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad en menos de un segundo.

—¡Yo no soy virgen!

Ambos vuelven a fijarse en él. Junsu sonríe conciliador, pero el dios escultural es otra historia. 

—Voy a explicarlo despacio —comienza Changmin—; si te preocupas tanto de la vida sexual de tus vecinos es porque tú careces de ella. 

Junsu se inclina respetuosamente mientras golpea nuevamente a Changmin. 

—Ve a por café, ¡ya! —ordena—. Tienes que perdonarnos, sentimos las molestias, pero no podemos aceptar tu regalo.

Changmin, que ya está camino de la cocina, vuelve sobre sus pasos. 

—Claro que podemos aceptarlo, es el último modelo de un Airexpand. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por despertarme a estas horas.

Junsu abandona su faceta de ángel para entrecerrar los ojos mientras ladea su cabeza lentamente. Changmin le mira divertido y espera.

—¿Intentas decirme que despertar a alguien a las siete de la mañana, hora que por otra parte es perfectamente buena para comenzar el día, tiene el equivalente compensatorio de un colchón último modelo que te regala un extraño?

Jaejoong apoya el colchón en la pared y se acerca al marco de la puerta.

—Mi nombre es Jaejoong y soy vuestro vecino de abajo. Y tengo vida sexual, para que conste.

Changmin se ríe con ganas al tiempo que los deja solos en lo que Jaejoong deduce es la búsqueda de su café. 

Junsu se vuelve hacia él. Sus ojos brillan divertidos mientras extiende su mano. Jaejoong responde en un acto reflejo sin olvidar que sólo lleva una toalla puesta. Como si pudiese hacerlo, de cualquier forma.

Su mano es firme y suave, y hace que Jaejoong se pregunte qué tipo de crema usará para hidratarla. Aunque, por supuesto, no es el primer pensamiento que se le pasa por la cabeza. El primero tiene que ver con esas manos recorriendo su ser de arriba abajo con caricias que sabe que serían igual que él, roces de alas blancas y arañazos de negras garras.

—Soy Junsu —responde, y su mirada, por algún motivo, parece divertida—, y el idiota sin modales es mi compañero Changmin. No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor.

Jaejoong ignora el “te he oído” que llega desde la cocina y se centra en Junsu, quien parece mucho más accesible que ese “compañero” con el que comparte vida y cama.

—Lo ignoraré si aceptáis el colchón. En serio, alabo vuestro aguante, pero te juro que necesito dormir…

No procesa lo que está diciendo hasta que escucha la carcajada que viene desde la otra estancia y vuelve a ver el rostro de Junsu tornarse rojo como el kimchi.

—Quiero decir, que es genial que lo paséis tan bien durante horas… osea, que puedo soportar vuestros gemidos… No estoy diciendo que no podáis…

Se calla cuando siente que va a explotarle la cabeza de tanta sangre que se acumula en ella. Y la cosa empeora cuando su mirada va más allá de Junsu y vuelve a ver a Changmin, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con café humeante entre las manos y una sonrisa kilométrica y siniestra que da fe de cuánto lo divierte su torpeza.

Un dios disfrutando de la tortura que los pobres humanos se prodigan entre sí. O en este caso, a sí mismo.

Jaejoong se inclina noventa grados cerrando los ojos, sólo para no seguir viendo la diversión en los rostros de sus vecinos.

—Aceptadlo, por favor.

Junsu apenas puede procesar lo que está pasando. De la nada, como caído del cielo, ha aparecido el hombre más guapo que ha visto desde Changmin, con un enorme colchón bajo el brazo y un pequeñísimo filtro entre cerebro y boca. Un vecino que además no se conforma con una petición azorada y una disculpa por su parte, sino que les trae el modelo más caro del mercado solo porque él necesita dormir por las noches.

¿Qué clase de persona llega a una solución tan rocambolesca para un problema tan sencillo?

Se gira hacia Changmin, sin saber si reír o cerrar de un portazo y apilar los muebles contra la puerta por si al vecino se le ocurre usar el colchón para echarla abajo. Changmin sonríe entre dientes, bebe café y lo coloca en el aparador de la entrada.

—Primero vamos a meter el colchón —afirma con voz decidida.

Jaejoong piensa que debe trabajar en un puesto de autoridad porque dar órdenes le sale natural. Y ese tono imperioso, en lugar de enfadarle como sucede habitualmente, lo devuelve al estado de idiotez suprema en el que lleva desde que abrió la puerta. Eso y que cada vez está más cachondo. 

—Yo me voy a vestir, podéis dejarlo en el salón —murmura Junsu mientras les da la espalda, enseñando lo que a juicio de Jaejoong es, sin duda, el mejor culo del mundo. 

Puede pasar el resto de la mañana deleitándose con la retaguardia de su vecino. Si no fuese por la susurrante voz de “dios airado” que se acerca a él más de lo que dictan las normas de etiqueta.

—¿A qué es perfecto? 

Su voz se cuela entre la bruma que es su mente en ese momento. No es consciente de dónde y con quién está porque asiente fervorosamente. Hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. 

Las carcajadas de Changmin definitivamente no ayudan. 

Lo sujetan entre los dos, su vecino abriendo el camino, de espaldas, pero con una precisión y movilidad asombrosa, y él en el otro extremo, sintiéndose como si lo estuvieran conduciendo hacia la cámara de gas. Solo que no. Porque ni siquiera la parca tiene el poder de atraer del modo en que estos dos hombres lo logran.

El colchón ocupa gran parte del salón. Changmin le da la espalda camino de la cocina y Jaejoong no sabe que hacer. Las reglas no escritas de urbanidad indican que es el momento perfecto para marcharse, pero su instinto tiene una opinión distinta. Está intentando decidirse cuando Changmin vuelve y pone otra taza de café en sus manos.

—Puedes sentarte, no muerdo… no mientras me tomo el café —vuelve a sonreír, como si supiese algo que los demás mortales no. 

Jaejoong se sienta. El dios airado tiene unos modales deplorables pero hace un café exquisito. Changmin por su parte, dejando a un lado el cabreo, reconoce que si le van a despertar a deshoras, su vecino, a pesar de las turbiedades, es un ejemplar de primera categoría. 

Junsu aparece con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra ajustada, caminando como si el mundo le perteneciese. Y Jaejoong, que no puede evitar fijarse más de la cuenta, está dispuesto a dárselo sin dudar. Por la forma de moverse de ese hombre se librarían batallas y se perderían guerras. Los generales se rendirían a sus pies entregando por propia voluntad hasta la última de sus pertenencias. 

Toda la humanidad vendería su alma a cambio de que ese demonio se acercara siquiera.

La risa de Changmin lo trae de vuelta de esa forma que ya empieza a ser hasta familiar. Todo lo familiar que puede ser la risa de un hombre a quien acaba de conocer. Jaejoong está comenzando a sospechar que esa risa es como una banda sonora, una que quiere ponerle a su vida. 

—Puedes mirar cuanto quieras —susurra su nuevo dios, sin apartar la vista del culo que se pierde en la cocina—, pero no se toca. 

—¿Perdón? —pregunta, comenzando a sonrojarse por enésima vez.

No es como si no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Lo ha hecho. Todo el tiempo. Pero no sólo quiere tocar a Junsu, y que lo toque a su vez. Changmin también entra en la ecuación, sustancialmente. Sólo de pensar en tener a Changmin a su espalda y a Junsu al frente, volviéndolo loco durante horas con esa forma de acariciar y marcar que, está seguro, debe ser un delito penado en alguna parte…

Dios, tiene que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—No se toca —reitera Changmin, elevando una ceja hacia él como si supiese exactamente lo que está pensando—. Es mío.

La posesividad queda patente tanto en su tono de voz como en la ceja que levanta en un marcado desafío. Y luego da un sorbo a su café, largo y profundo, y vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina como si esa advertencia no hubiese tenido lugar.

Maldito cabrón. ¿Por qué ha elegido precisamente esas palabras? Jaejoong nunca ha llevado bien las reglas, no las comprende y jamás es capaz de seguir algo que no puede entender. Pero cuando se trata de prohibiciones, no puede evitar saltar. Aunque sepa los motivos que hay tras ellas y le parezcan totalmente lógicos. Es superior a sus fuerzas.

—Creo que debería irme —dice, intentando acallar esa voz interior que se está revolviendo ante el desafío—. Ya he abusado de vuestra hospitalidad.

Junsu vuelve mordiendo una manzana y se queda parado observando. El ambiente caldeado hasta hace un momento se ha transformado en una inesperada visita al polo norte. Changmin no se delata, pero la cara de Jaejoong es todo un poema. No necesita más.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Jaejoong quiere saltar sobre él. Resulta que cabreado le tiene más ganas, si es posible. Se acerca, despacio, sin mirar a Changmin porque no se lo merece. Y para rebelarse se necesita cierto aplomo que es precisamente lo que le falta en ese momento.

—Gracias por el café, espero que disfrutéis del colchón, quiero decir… bueno, ya sabéis. Nos vemos.

Y huye. Porque si se queda un minuto más ni las prohibiciones de Changmin, ni reglas absurdas sobre parejas monógamas impedirán que ponga a trabajar todas sus armas para llegar a compartir ese colchón, o el sofá, o el suelo. 

Se despide de Changmin, que le responde con una sonrisa traviesa que le desafía una vez más y sale del piso. Cuando está en el pasillo vuelve a recuperar todo el aire que pierde cuando está con ellos.

Junsu, aturdido, contempla cómo se cierra la puerta, y acto seguido se vuelve a Changmin.

—Misma pregunta. ¿Qué has hecho?

Changmin no contesta. Se acerca a él y le besa lentamente, recreándose, su lengua confundiéndose con la de Junsu, que se deja hacer, porque esos besos le dejan roto y lo exaltan en la misma proporción, poniendo su mundo del revés.

Cuando terminan, sin que tenga que volver a preguntar, a sabiendas de que Junsu volverá en algún punto a la cuestión, Changmin le contesta:

—Estoy… ¿como te diría? Allanando el camino.

Junsu le mira sin entender. Changmin reparte besos suaves en sus labios.

—No te hagas el loco Su, me he fijado en cómo lo miras —las manos acarician su cintura.

—Claro —murmura Junsu en su oreja— porque tu eres totalmente indiferente a los encantos del nuevo vecino, y posees un alma caritativa que sólo se preocupa por mí. No sabes cuánto, cuánto te lo agradezco.

Changmin se ríe. Que los demás vean a través de él no es una opción, pero que sea Junsu el que adivine sus deseos más ocultos es, como poco, un lujo a tener en cuenta.

—Puedes agradecérmelo esta noche, estrenando la cama nueva para probar su resistencia.

Junsu hace un puchero mientras le abraza más, perdiéndose en su cuello.

—Apuesto algo a que quieres que sea muy expresivo para que Jaejoong sepa cuánto disfrutamos el colchón.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él. Es muy amable y considerado. Tengo la impresión de que no hemos sido lo suficientemente agradecidos.

Junsu sonríe mientras se quita la camiseta y besa a Changmin de esa forma que sabe que le hace olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Su lengua paladea la rendición en forma de gemido, antes incluso de lo que espera, y sabe que va a cobrarle ese paseo en toalla por toda la casa, el abandono de la cama que comparten antes del amanecer. 

No le importa. Nunca lo hace, pero mucho menos ese día en que la perspectiva de un cambio se fragua en el horizonte, uno que puede que no llegue a consolidarse, o que puede ser simplemente desastroso. Pero Junsu intuye, y no suele equivocarse en sus primeras impresiones, que va a ser un éxito. Supo que Changmin entraría en su vida sólo con ver su ceja arquearse la primera vez que se cruzaron. Y que sería para siempre cuando su ojo derecho delató su diversión de un modo más gráfico que el sonido de la primera carcajada que compartieron.

Ahora que ha visto a Jaejoong… Ahora que ha visto a _Changmin_ con Jaejoong, y la forma instintiva en que se encaran en lo que sólo puede ser preludio, Junsu lo tiene claro. 

Sigue riendo cuando empuja a Changmin sobre el sofá y se encarama sobre él. Y no para hasta que los gemidos se roban las risas, y los besos el aliento. A cambio sólo una promesa sin palabras, porque ninguno de los dos necesita emplearlas para saber que está ahí. Y ninguno de los dos es dado a hacer promesas que no piensan cumplir.  


**—~oOo~—**

Por más que trata de hacerlo, Jaejoong no consigue apartar de su mente a sus vecinos. No lo hace cuando huye patéticamente de su apartamento en dirección al gimnasio, donde se pasa casi dos horas golpeando el saco de boxeo que pende del techo. Tampoco lo hace cuando se va a trabajar y pasa más de nueve horas sirviendo cafés en el Starbucks en el que trabaja, donde hasta sus compañeros se dan cuenta de que algo lo está distrayendo más de lo normal. Y por supuesto no puede olvidarse de Junsu y Changmin cuando entra en casa, después de haber cenado con sus padres en su visita semanal, y lo primero que escucha es un gemido.

Y no es un gemido cualquiera. No. Uno puede gemir por mil cosas distintas, desde un golpe con el pie contra la mesilla de noche hasta por una película de miedo de las que atenazan la garganta y hacen que la gente emita los sonidos más extraños en el momento más inoportuno.

Ese gemido no puede ser confundido con nada más. Es gutural, profundo, de los que arrastran hasta el último aliento y levantan una nube de vapor en la noche más fría. Caliente, aun desde lejos, más que el agua al hervir, más que el sol o que el fuego. Erótico de una forma que ningún actor porno podría imitar ni en su mejor día, y Jaejoong es un experto en el género.

Es puro sexo en un golpe de voz y hace temblar sus piernas de pura anticipación.

Jaejoong gime también. Desconsolado. Porque acaba de darse cuenta del terrible error que ha cometido: va a extrañar los muelles de ese infame colchón del que se ha desecho. Porque aquel sonido lo enfadaba visceralmente, sí, pero Jaejoong puede vivir con el enfado. ¿Con ese sonido, sin embargo? ¿Durante toda la noche?

No va a ser capaz de soportar eso. No ahora que además de sus voces tiene sus rostros. Y sus cuerpos. Ahora que puede componer una imagen en tres dimensiones de lo que ocurre en el piso de arriba…

Vuelve a gemir mientras se mete en la ducha, a la temperatura más fría que permite el regulador. Afortunadamente el sonido del agua es capaz de enmascarar esos otros de los que quiere huir, que quiere acallar con una intensidad desbordante.

Cuando sale de la ducha, por un segundo todo está en silencio. Y de pronto un suspiro ahogado que jura es de Junsu cubre todo el espacio. Toda el agua fría ha sido en vano, porque su erección vuelve con más fuerza. Su mente recrea el cuerpo de Changmin tirado en la cama mientras Junsu, encima, se mueve como si hubiese nacido para dedicarse al sexo. 

Es una tortura. 

Es consciente de que no puede dormir en esas condiciones, ningún ser humano decente lo haría teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando en el piso de arriba. Los de la inquisición europea eran más clementes. Por una vez su mente está en blanco, porque una cosa es buscar un colchón en internet para acallar los ruidos de sus vecinos y otra muy distinta es tener plena consciencia de que el mejor espectáculo de porno se está emitiendo, en directo, justo encima de donde intenta dormir infructuosamente. 

A él no le importaría participar en el evento, le basta con ser un humilde actor de reparto o un extra, le da igual. Pero le han vetado la entrada al paraíso, le enseñan el mejor lugar del mundo y sin atisbo de misericordia lo arrastran al mundo de los mortales. Donde nadie brilla, ni hay ángeles ni dioses airados, sólo gente normal y mediocre. 

Supone que el gemido anterior es el fin, pero se equivoca. Es el preludio de una nueva danza entre dos cuerpos sudando, acariciándose sin control, besando hasta romper el aire… 

Definitivamente se va a volver loco. Tiene que hacer algo. 

Coge el teléfono sin pensar. Necesita consejo, de los buenos, y él conoce a la persona perfecta. 

—¿Hola? ¿Jaejoong estás bien? —la voz al otro lado del teléfono suena adormilada y preocupada.

Jaejoong pasa por uno de sus escasos momentos de arrepentimiento. Dura poco. 

—Yunho, estoy bien pero tengo un problema con mis vecinos. Sus muelles hacían un ruido horrible y les regalé un colchón, pero ahora les escucho mientras follan en el piso de arriba y es horrible porque llevo muchos días sin dormir y no sé qué hacer.

—Jaejoong… ¿sabes que hora es? —la voz de Yunho ha mutado de la preocupación adormilada a la fase uno de un cabreo—. Nada de lo que me estás contando tiene sentido, y si tu vida no corre peligro sería un detalle por tu parte que me dejases dormir…

—Son las… espera —Yunho puede escuchar ruidos a lo lejos— dos de la mañana, estoy desesperado, mis vecinos están practicando sexo en el piso de arriba y no puedo dormir. Porque no dejan de gemir. Y su resistencia es equiparable a la tuya, lo cual es decir mucho. 

—¡Jaejoong! Son las putas dos de la mañana: o me cuentas una historia coherente o te cuelgo y nunca jamás te acompañare de compras.

Jaejoong respira hondo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando escucha un gemido ronco, profundo, caliente. Él hace lo mismo en respuesta. Suena totalmente desesperado y erótico. 

Yunho sigue al otro lado del teléfono. 

—¿Jae? —pregunta dudoso—. De verdad espero que estés solo y que tus dos manos estén en la parte superior de tu cuerpo.

La risa de su amigo llena la conversación. Indiferente del espacio que los separa puede imaginarse a Yunho incorporado en la cama dudando entre colgar o esperar a que le cuente lo que está pasando. 

—Vale, vale te cuento. Tengo vecinos nuevos que llevan una semana practicando sexo sin parar, porque no son humanos. Los muelles de su cama hacían un ruido horrible que no me dejaba dormir así que les compré un colchón.

Puede imaginar la cara estupefacta de Yunho. 

—¿Les regalaste un colchón? ¿A dos desconocidos? De todas las cosas que has hecho esta es…

—Espera, espera que eso no es lo importante —le interrumpe al mismo tiempo que vuelve a escuchar nuevos gemidos—. ¡Joder! Me van a volver loco.

Yunho sale de la cama y va hacia la cocina. Necesita un refresco o incluso algo más fuerte.

—A ver resume —habla mientras busca en la nevera—. Y cuando digo resumir, me refiero a ‘se breve’.

Jaejoong suspira. A veces Yunho tarda mucho en seguir su ritmo. 

—Les llevé el colchón, Yunho y los han escogido en algún casting o algo, porque son increíblemente calientes. Y creo que se notó que me gustaba lo que veía, porque Changmin, que es como un dios griego, me dijo que yo estaba fuera de la ecuación, que puedo mirar, ¿te lo puedes creer? Que puedo mirar dice, el muy gilipollas. 

Yunho está de vuelta en la cama. Respira hondo un par de veces y toma una decisión.

—A lo mejor te lo ha dicho porque SON PAREJA y puede que como el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población sean monógamos, del tipo de sólo quiero estar con mi pareja. Puede que no quieran saber nada de ti porque la gente que regala colchones a desconocidos no inspira confianza…

Jaejoong se queda en silencio por un momento. Es difícil concebir ese concepto cuando sabe instintivamente que los tres podrían pasárselo mejor que en toda su vida. Una pareja convencional, por mucho que se trate de esos increíbles especímenes de hombre, suena aburrido y desdibujado, y tiene la impresión, la _certeza_ , de que lo último que hacen es aburrirse.

Como para corroborar su punto, vuelven a gemir, los dos, y Jaejoong tiene que cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños con fuerza, haciendo crujir el teléfono que aún tiene en la mano.

—Puede que si recupero otra vez el antiguo colchón y me compro unos buenos tapones para los oídos…

La carcajada de Yunho llega hasta él, y Jaejoong le frunce el ceño a la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Y qué excusa pondrías esta vez para llevarles de vuelta el otro colchón? ¿Que el que compraste no era para ellos? No suena muy creíble, sin contar con que dudo que quieran devolverte el nuevo teniendo en cuenta el estreno que le están dando…

Jaejoong gime y se deja caer sobre el colchón, su mirada clavada con furia y deseo en el techo.

—Tienes razón. Además les dije, iluso de mí, que podía soportar sus gemidos sin problema.

—Les dijiste… ¿Qué? —la consternación es totalmente audible en la voz de Yunho.

—Es que estaba en shock por descubrir de repente que mis vecinos eran dos adonis de carne y hueso, y como no querían aceptar el colchón dije lo que no debía, y una cosa llevó a la otra… 

Yunho ríe. Tan alto y tan fuerte que está seguro de que ha despertado a medio Seúl con su carcajada. Jaejoong puede imaginárselo sobre su propia cama, agarrándose la barriga debido a la risa, a punto de llorar. Y siente el absurdo impulso de justificarse hasta hacer que lo entienda…

—Joder, Yunho, es que no los has visto. Changmin es más alto que tu —comienza, cerrando los ojos—, de piel morena, con un interminable cuello en el que te juro que deseas perderte durante horas. Termina en hombros marcados, pectorales y abdominales cincelados en piedra que solo quieres morder, marcar como tuyos y acariciar después hasta hacer que gima desesperado. Y su mirada cabreada te atraviesa de una forma que puede hacer que te corras en el sitio si se lo propone… Y aun así es más increíble su sonrisa, absolutamente perfecta, por la que los putos modelos matarían y los fotógrafos querrían inmortalizar en mil y una tomas. Una sonrisa que te hace temblar, Yunho, de puro anhelo.

Su amigo no contesta. Jaejoong coge aire ante las imágenes mentales y continúa.

—Junsu es un poco más bajo, aunque no mucho más, y puede conjurar toda la inocencia del mundo en su mirada cuando se sonroja. Pero sólo durante un segundo, porque inmediatamente es reemplazada por un tipo de seguridad y certeza absoluta que arrollan con todo. Su sonrisa es limpia y juguetona, de las que sabes que siempre esconden mucho más de lo que dan, que enganchan como la peor de las drogas. Y su cuerpo es simplemente espectacular, de la cabeza a los pies, Yunho. Tiene el mejor culo del universo y tienes que contenerte para no acercarte y tocarlo, y morderlo, y acariciarlo hasta quedarte sin voz y sin aliento. Y te juro que te lo roba todo en cuanto se mueve, porque es puro sexo, en cada paso y cada gesto. Sexo en movimiento que está fuera de tu alcance, pero del tipo que sueñas cuando eres adolescente, del que pasas buscando toda tu puñetera vida.

Suspira, quedándose sin aliento y sin palabras, y espera en silencio una réplica que no llega. Lo que suena en su lugar son dos gemidos guturales, fuertes y roncos, de los que terminan con semen entre las sábanas y un clímax glorioso para el recuerdo.

Vuelve a gemir, sintiendo su erección a punto de estallar también. Y escucha una réplica a través del teléfono que lo conecta con su mejor amigo.

—No —dice tajante, negando con la cabeza—. Tu también no.

—Joder, Jaejoong. Es culpa tuya. Y de ellos, porque ahora sí los he oído.

Jaejoong ríe, aunque sin pizca de humor.

—¿Me entiendes ahora?

Puede escuchar a Yunho asentir, aquejado con el mismo tipo de mal que Jaejoong. Solo que no. Porque en realidad no los oye ni los conoce. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta a cambio Yunho.

Quiere correrse. Quiere subir, llamar a la puerta y meterse en esa cama que comparten. Quiere perderse entre sus cuerpos hasta olvidar quién es y dónde está.

Gime. Y responde lo único de lo que está seguro.

—No lo sé, Yunho. No lo sé.  


**—~oOo~—**

Los domingos son para descansar. En teoría. No recuerda la última vez que salió tan temprano de casa, pero lo necesita para despejar su cabeza y concentrarse en elaborar un plan. Tiene que apartar su mente de imágenes calientes del cuerpo de Changmin pegado al suyo, de sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Junsu. Quiere provocar los gemidos que escucha durante la noche. Y que Yunho se excite con el único aliciente de sus voces a lo lejos, es más de lo que está dispuesto a soportar.

Las paredes se le caen encima.

Las maldiciones no van solas. Se entrelazan como los eslabones de una cadena y cuando se da cuenta las puertas del ascensor se abren, que podrían ser perfectamente las del infierno, porque lo primero que ve es a Junsu apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa deslumbrante. 

Lo odia pero no. 

Junsu le sujeta la mano antes de que pueda apretar el botón que le lleve al portal, y pulsa para subir a la planta.

—Venía a buscarte —susurra mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos.

Esta claro que cuando los dioses castigan, escuchan las oraciones. Jaejoong suspira resignado, una de las cosas buenas que sabe hacer es dejarse llevar por las mareas. Ahora mismo se siente como si una gran ola le estuviese arroyando. Se apoya en la pared contraria a Junsu y le mira desafiante, recibiendo un guiño de ojos como respuesta y el mismo desafío, solo que él realmente se está divirtiendo, mucho. El muy cabrón. 

Cuando salen del ascensor Changmin está en la puerta con dos tazas de café. Junsu coge una de ellas y le besa, recreándose, y Jaejoong gime por lo bajo, completamente seguro de que se dan cuenta. La sonrisa cínica de Changmin lo confirma. Le entrega la otra taza de café.

—Junsu dice que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es compensarte con un buen desayuno —mientras habla se retira de la puerta invitándole a pasar.

—La idea no parece agradarte mucho —farfulla Jaejoong entre dientes, mientras se sienta en el sillón.

La carcajada de Changmin resuena en su pecho, consigue sublimar su lado masoquista de un modo que nadie ha logrado nunca. Porque si tuviese dos dedos de frente no se dejaría llevar por cafés improvisados ni sonrisas angelicales que en el fondo lo que realmente quieren es llevarle al infierno. Sin billete de vuelta. 

Junsu aparece con una bandeja llena de toda clase de dulces.

—Espero que te gusten. En serio queremos, los dos —mira significativamente a Changmin, que abre los ojos imitando una expresión de inocencia—, agradecer tu regalo. La verdad es que le habíamos pedido al casero uno porque, bueno, los muelles, ya sabes…

Jaejoong asiente efusivo, atormentado por la risa de Changmin. Le mira fijamente. Quiere concentrar toda su frustración para que la sienta como él lo hace, quiere atravesarle y recuperar ese aire frío e inaccesible del que le acusa la mayoría de la gente. De verdad que necesita algo de serenidad en su vida y probablemente achacaría su descontrol a noches sin dormir, pero la respuesta de Changmin a su intento de mirada de “eres chusma y no me interesas”, ladeando la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo mientras frunce los labios en lo que se podría interpretar como un beso lanzado al aire, es demasiado. Está perdiendo facultades. La mirada no sólo no hace efecto sino que él se acaba de convertir en una fan quinceañera que acaba de conocer a su ídolo.

Junsu se sienta a su lado y pone una mano en su pierna.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, su tono baila entre preocupado y divertido. 

No, no está bien. Vuelve a maldecir al asesino en serie que fue en otra vida, porque de otro modo no se explica tan mal karma. El calor del cuerpo de Junsu le rodea, alterando sus sentidos, le abraza y lo desprotege al mismo tiempo, es como asomarse al abismo. A uno que la ínfima parte de su mente que aún se mantiene racional le pide no se acerque nunca más, pero el problema es que el resto de su ser se muere de ganas de tirarse de una vez.

Va a soltarlo todo, no lo puede dejar dentro. Luego se irá corriendo, saldrá con Yunho y beberá hasta olvidar, si es posible, que vive debajo del paraíso en la tierra. 

Pero no puede. Porque suena el timbre. Y a juzgar por las miradas que cruzan Junsu y Changmin la persona que llama es una visita inesperada. 

Es Junsu el que se levanta, como si con esa mirada hubiesen mantenido toda una conversación silenciosa, y se acerca hasta la puerta, mientras Changmin se sienta más cerca de Jaejoong pero sin gran parte de la diversión que estaba presente en toda su expresión corporal apenas un minuto atrás. 

Cuando Junsu abre tiene tal sensación de _déjà vu_ que eleva ambas cejas en un gesto que sólo puede definirse como sorpresa. Porque es la segunda vez en dos días que en el descansillo frente a la puerta de su casa aparece un hombre desconocido con pinta de haberse escapado de algún lujoso apartamento de Gangnam, supliendo la falta de iluminación artificial del espacio con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Creo que soy yo quien puede ayudarte a ti —responde el hombre, sin que su sonrisa disminuya ni un ápice—. Soy Park Yoochun, el dueño del piso. Disculpa que venga sin avisar, pero acabo de regresar a Seúl y he visto vuestro e-mail. Sé que debería haber venido antes a presentarme, pero había asuntos urgentes que requerían mi atención. Espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta.

Su voz hace cosas en Junsu que no debería provocar un extraño. Es como una caricia de las que enamoran, ni muy fuerte ni demasiado suave, que hace que el vello se erice como si despertara de un letargo y quisiera escuchar atentamente al dueño de la voz. Es agua caliente tras un día frío y horrible, de la que arranca suspiros de satisfacción y destensa los músculos, preparando el cuerpo para el descanso nocturno. 

Junsu asiente, respondiendo a la inclinación de Yoochun.

—No te preocupes. Soy Junsu, es un placer conocerte.

Yoochun no se lo espera. Su secretaria, que ha sido quien les ha llevado el contrato a sus nuevos inquilinos, se ha pasado parte de la semana suspirando por lo guapos que eran y la buena pareja que hacían. Yoochun ha tenido que escucharla declararse fan de ellos cada vez que llamaba a Seúl en busca de datos para las transacciones y negocios, pero se ha negado a dejarse llevar por sus observaciones. Yeosun le parece entretenida, pero suele ser demasiado fantasiosa.

Aun así, su curiosidad gana la partida y hace que ese domingo se encuentre en uno de sus bloques de apartamentos cerca del río Han tras el segundo café de la mañana.

Solo que Yeosun no exageraba. Yoochun incluso diría que se ha quedado corta. Porque el hombre que le abre la puerta es de los que arrebatan el aliento y hacen malabares con él antes de devolverlo, justo a un segundo de que sea demasiado tarde.

No deja que sus pensamientos lo delaten, sin embargo. Mantiene su sonrisa afable y su voz serena mientras disimuladamente registra todos los detalles del hombre que tiene enfrente.

—¿Es un buen momento para hablar? Quería saber si, además del colchón, necesitabais alguna otra cosa.

La sonrisa del hombre crece en grados y calidez, mientras inclina la cabeza en un ángulo que hace que la mirada de Yoochun se deslice hasta su cuello.

—Llegas en el momento preciso. Necesitábamos ponernos en contacto con la inmobiliaria, así que es una suerte que hayas venido en persona. Pasa, por favor.

Yoochun vuelve a inclinarse ligeramente, aceptando el ofrecimiento, y pasa junto a Junsu siguiendo la dirección que le señala.

Cuando entra en el salón, lo primero que ve es al hombre que se pone en pie para saludarlo, que eclipsa por completo el sol que se cuela a través de la ventana. Es alto incluso para él, que supera a la media, y Yoochun tiene la sensación de que podría conquistar el mundo, si se sintiese inclinado a hacerlo, porque esa sonrisa es capaz de someter la voluntad de cualquiera.

Lo segundo que ve es a Jaejoong, sentado en el sofá, colorado, con cara de estar sufriendo un infierno. Y aun antes de procesar que está ahí y preguntarse por qué, entiende lo que le está pasando como si llevase un cartel en la frente grabado a fuego con la frase “estoy cachondo” escrito en él.

Ríe. No puede evitarlo. Una carcajada escapa de sus labios, más escandalosa de lo políticamente correcto. Y una rápida mirada al hombre alto le basta para saber que, aun sin conocerlo, sabe exactamente qué es lo que encuentra tan gracioso. 

—¿Yoochun? —Jaejoong no lo puede creer, porque si no tiene suficiente en su infierno particular con Junsu y Changmin, su amor platónico de la universidad aparece como caído del cielo a completar el grotesco drama en el que se está convirtiendo su vida.

—¿Jaejoong? ¿Vives aquí?

Antes de que el aludido pueda contestar Junsu interrumpe.

—¿Os conocéis? 

Ambos asienten.

—Fuimos a la universidad juntos y bueno… tenemos un amigo en común. No hemos coincidido mucho últimamente y no esperaba encontrarlo aquí —contesta Yoochun mientras observa intrigado a Jaejoong, que evita la profundidad de su mirada.

Cuando dice que no lo esperaba lo hace de verdad. Tiene un vago recuerdo de Yunho despotricando sobre la rebeldía de su amigo y la mala relación con su padre, nada que no se pueda olvidar con una buena copa y besos suaves y húmedos que comparten en rincones de los locales de moda. Por eso no se acuerda de la historia al detalle.

Sigue siendo un ángel caído. Esa fue la primera cosa que pensó al conocerlo y continúa pensando que es un pecado que alguien tan increíblemente guapo se relacione con mortales. 

Changmin se está divirtiendo. Se vuelve a sentar al lado de Jaejoong e invita con un gesto a Yoochun para que haga lo mismo. Mira alternativamente a uno y otro porque intuye que esos dos juntos son todo un espectáculo. 

—Yoochun ¿quieres un café? —Junsu invita pero no, porque ya va camino de la cocina para prepararlo. 

Yoochun pierde la noción de donde está porque su mirada se prende del culo de Junsu, que se aleja despacio a sabiendas de que lo están mirando. Pero eso sólo lo sabe Changmin, que realmente está disfrutando el momento. 

Yoochun recupera algo de presencia para volverse y mirar a Jaejoong, interrogante. Obtiene una mirada de frustración e impotencia, y Yoochun intuye el motivo por el que no se ha levantado para saludarle. No puede evitar volver a sonreír, comprensivo, deseando enterarse de todos los detalles de lo que está sucediendo en ese apartamento.

Jaejoong sigue caliente, muy caliente. El culo de Junsu merece cien monumentos, porque no existe otra persona en el mundo a la que unos simples pantalones vaqueros le queden tan bien. Y el calor de Changmin, a su derecha, le está volviendo loco. El muy cabrón incluso pasa un brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá, tras él, recostándose de forma que su camiseta blanca marque con precisión todos esos ondulantes abdominales que posee, los que Jaejoong lleva soñando con morder toda la noche.

Se muerde el labio inferior para evitar otro gemido, pero la mirada que cruza con Yoochun le dice que su treta no está funcionando. Curiosamente Jaejoong no se siente censurado, sino comprendido, y obtiene cierta ayuda cuando Yoochun vuelve a tomar la iniciativa en la conversación.

—Tu debes de ser Changmin, el otro inquilino —dice con esa voz capaz de fundir el hielo ártico—. Soy Park Yoochun, el dueño del edificio. Junsu me ha dicho que queríais hablar con la inmobiliaria, ¿puedo saber qué podría hacer por vosotros?

Suena a propuesta indecente. O puede que sea porque está tan cachondo que podría correrse ahí mismo frotándose contra sus propios pantalones. Jaejoong sabe que debería levantarse y salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, aprovechando la intervención de Yoochun como excusa, ya que tienen asuntos privados que tratar. Pero no puede moverse. No sin gemir. No sin perder el control e inclinarse hacia Changmin para hacerle la mamada de su vida.

Así que se queda quieto como una estatua mientras Junsu regresa con otra humeante taza de café entre las manos.

—Se trata del colchón —responde Junsu, ofreciéndole la taza a Yoochun—. Ya no va a ser necesario.

Su sonrisa angelical está de vuelta, y completa el tormento de Jaejoong al sentarse a su otro lado. El calor, rodeado de Junsu y Changmin, es repentinamente tan asfixiante que apenas puede respirar.

—¿Y eso? No era necesario que lo compraseis vosotros. Como dueño del apartamento es mi obligación mantener todos los muebles en el estado óptimo para que puedan satisfacer a mis inquilinos.

—No hemos sido nosotros —contesta Changmin con una sonrisa torcida—. Fue un regalo.

—De Jaejoong —puntualiza Junsu, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Changmin.

Yoochun eleva las cejas, sorprendido, mientras da un trago al exquisito café. Ahí está pasando mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista. Desde su posición, en el sillón frente al sofá, tiene una vista privilegiada de los tres. No hay que ser un genio para saber que Junsu y Changmin son pareja, de esas que uno puede imaginar follando como los mismísimos dioses. Aun sin la información de Yeosun, a Yoochun no le hubiese cabido ninguna duda, porque la energía que fluye entre ellos, sus miradas, sus sonrisas y toda su actitud corporal son tan dicientes como un contrato matrimonial por escrito.

¿Pero qué pinta Jaejoong ahí? Un Jaejoong que, por lo que puede ver, está tan caliente como el mismísimo sol, que apenas se ha movido, y mucho menos hablado, desde que él llegó. No que lo culpe, todo lo contrario. Yoochun puede entender perfectamente que se sienta atraído por ese par de hombres espectaculares, pero el propio Jaejoong es tan impresionante que puede tener a cualquiera. Y es muy bueno, cuando quiere, ocultando lo que pasa por su cabeza de esa forma que le hace parecer tan alejado de los simples mortales, tan inalcanzable, como un dios.

¿Qué es entonces lo que se le está escapando?

La respuesta llega como una bola de demolición que derriba un muro mal construido para que se puedan ver en conjunto todas las piezas. Yoochun tose, para disimular la risa, y vuelve su vista hacia su compañero de universidad.

—Presumo que eres su vecino de abajo.

Su respuesta está a mitad de camino entre un gruñido y un gemido, mientras mueve la cabeza para asentir secamente.

Lo entiende. No se trata de que le guste lo que ve, al punto de crear vívidas fantasías masturbatorias para recrearse durante meses. Jaejoong puede _escucharlos_ mientras follan. Y Yoochun puede apostar a que esos dos son capaces de aguantar toda la noche. 

La vida es ironía en estado puro. Un aliciente más para disfrutar de ella como se merece.

Changmin mueve el brazo despacio acercándose peligrosamente a Jaejoong, invadiendo su espacio vital. Este se envara más si es posible y Yoochun observa curioso hasta que se da cuenta. La parte de la ecuación que no conocía se muestra ante él tan clara que siente que puede tocarla. Mira a Changmin, en un evidente gesto de “sé lo que estás haciendo” para que este le responda con una gran sonrisa que consigue ser erótica y divertida a la vez. Un intercambio corto e intenso en el que ambos notan la corriente que fluye entre ellos y ninguno tiene intención de pararla. 

Jaejoong es la viva imagen de un mártir, porque está sufriendo pero continua ahí a pesar de todo, rodeado de ese calor que Yoochun puede ver, sentado frente a él. Changmin comienza a acariciar el cuello de Junsu, que inclina la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y moviéndose para lograr más profundidad en el roce. Un suave gemido se escapa de sus labios entreabiertos y el aire del salón se condensa entre ellos. Junsu parece no ser consciente de no están solos, porque su cuerpo se relaja, ondulando en el sofá hasta que invade aún más el espacio vital de Jaejoong.

La vida es ironía y a veces te da regalos. Yoochun sonríe y busca en Jaejoong la complicidad del momento, mientras disfruta de una de las imágenes más eróticas que jamás haya visto. Pero no obtiene la respuesta que espera. A cambio recibe mortificación y excitación en estado puro. 

Y también se da cuenta de la parte que falla: Jaejoong no es consciente del juego de sus dos vecinos. No se ha dado cuenta. 

No puede evitar romper a reír. A carcajadas, unas que casi contagian a Junsu si supiera cual es el chiste. Y puede que aún sabiéndolo porque la nuez y el brillo de su mirada, toda la piel expuesta que enseña su camisa a medio abrochar, consiguen que pierda el rumbo. Las caricias de Changmin no ayudan en absoluto. 

—¿Jaejoong? —este le mira sin ver, como despertando de un letargo, y Yoochun no le culpa.

—Dime —su voz pastosa y trémula confirma su teoría. 

Ver así a Jaejoong es como si el mundo estuviese del revés. En la vida real él es el que deja nubes de deseo por donde quiera que vaya. 

—Creo que debo pagarte el colchón, al fin y al cabo es mi obligación como casero. Dame la factura y la abonaré encantado.

Termina la frase con una gran sonrisa, acompañada de su mirada profunda y penetrante, prometedora y no exenta de cierta picardía. Pero mira a Changmin, no a Jaejoong. Ninguno retira la vista.

Junsu observa la interacción, imaginando el desenlace en su cabeza. Se acerca más a Jaejoong cuyo olor, fresco, suave y rebosante de deseo, le atrae como la polilla a la luz. Ni siquiera lo hace a propósito, lo que multiplica su deseo por mil.

Jaejoong decide respirar, rebelándose por un momento al atontamiento que le invade. Se centra en Yoochun, lo cual no es buena idea porque su mano acaricia obscenamente la taza de café en un gesto que espera sea natural en él y no un acto más en la conspiración dedicada a volverlo loco; que por cierto está funcionando a la perfección.

—No hace falta, yo… bueno, pensé que lo necesitaban y…

Changmin le interrumpe.

—Resulta que somos… ¿como decirlo? Muy… efusivos cuando follamos.

Yoochun se carcajea otra vez. Regresa su atención a Jaejoong.

—Y en lugar de subir y comentarles lo de atenuar los ruidos decidiste que era una buena idea regalarles un colchón —afirma más que pregunta, sonriendo comprensivamente.

Jaejoong siente cierto alivio ante la ola de simpatía con la que Yoochun le rodea. Lo que le anima a desahogarse.

—¡Sí! Ahora ya no escucho los malditos muelles…

La frase interrumpida cuenta más que cualquier palabra. Yoochun mira a Changmin que mantiene toda la diversión en sus ojos y un brillo de deseo que seguramente enloquecería al más pintado. Jaejoong necesita ayuda.

—Pero… —le anima a terminar la frase.

Sabe que necesitan un disparo de salida, el detonante que encienda los fuegos artificiales que, está seguro, esos tres pueden provocar.

Jaejoong le mira frustrado.

—¡Ahora los escucho a ellos! —esconde la cabeza entre las manos, esperando las risas que presupone.

Pero lo único que encuentra es el silencio, y la mano de Junsu acariciando su espalda.

—Lo siento —murmura—, no era nuestra intención.

Yoochun levanta las cejas.

—No sé yo —dice en bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que los tres lo oigan.

Jaejoong y Junsu, azorados, desvían la mirada. Changmin no. Le mira de frente, como un dios griego, sereno y poderoso. Levanta una ceja e insinúa una media sonrisa, de esas que doblegan y someten. La réplica de Yoochun es similar. Acaban de lanzarle un guante, y él adora un buen desafío. 

—Yo creo que Jaejoong exagera.

La réplica de Changmin es como una bala de cañón contra un cristal muy fino. Ni siquiera está mirando a Jaejoong cuando lo dice, pero puede sentir cómo la tensión invade su cuerpo de forma más pronunciada, mientras se gira hacia él como un resorte, olvidándose repentinamente de dónde está.

—¡Yo no exagero!

—Claro que sí. No somos tan ruidosos. Más bien creo que tú estabas prestando excesiva atención.

Ver como se pone aún más colorado es todo un espectáculo. De cerca sus ojos parecen aún más grandes, y se vuelven impresionantes con cada segundo en que la furia va ganando terreno. Changmin puede sentir el calor de su piel, ver la perfección con que lo envuelve hasta donde alcanza la vista. O casi toda. Tiene una marca en el cuello, cerca de la mandíbula, que es la única muestra visible de que es humano y no un muñeco de cera dotado de movimiento por algún extraño conjuro. Y Changmin siente el repentino impulso de inclinarse y pasar su lengua por ella hasta enrojecerla, hasta hacer que gima para él rompiendo la voz.

No lo hace, claro. No todavía.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Hasta mi amigo Yunho os escuchó, y vive al otro lado de la ciudad!

Cabreado es aún más atractivo. Y se inclina hacia él, invadiendo su espacio del mismo modo en que lo evita cuando se esfuerza por ser solo un buen vecino. Es como un caramelo para él, y Changmin siempre ha sido especialmente goloso.

—Eso no es humanamente posible —responde en calma, tratando de exacerbarlo todavía más. 

—¡Y una mierda que no! Estaba hablando con él y os escuchó aun a través del teléfono…

La sonrisa de Changmin se torna malvada mientras inclina la cabeza, de esa forma que vuelve loco a Junsu cuando está tan cerca de él como Jaejoong en ese momento.

—¿Estabas hablando por teléfono mientras nos escuchabas? Entonces hablabas de nosotros…

No es un pregunta. Es toda una declaración de guerra, de intenciones, y Yoochun puede leerla como tal, sentado en ese sillón que es butaca en primera fila de la película más erótica de la historia. Se inclina hacia delante mientras pasa la lengua por sus propios labios, repentinamente secos. Jaejoong está prácticamente sobre Changmin, que ha ido echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar casi recostado en el sillón, pero parece no ser consciente de ello, no todavía.

Changmin sí lo es. Y lo disfruta. Al igual que Junsu, aunque de un modo distinto. Como Yoochun, Junsu se ha vuelto más espectador privilegiado que parte activa, pero no parece afligido por ello. Más bien todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa es curiosa y no exenta de deseo, pero no va a interrumpir mientras pueda disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¡Eres un maldito engreído de mierda! ¿Por qué iba a estar hablando de vosotros?

—Porque uno siempre se queja de los ruidos molestos, ¿o no era el caso?

Yoochun ríe entre dientes, al igual que Junsu, admirando la destreza verbal de Changmin. Admitir que es un ruido molesto equivale a confesar que estaba hablando de ellos con Yunho. Decir que no lo es contradice todo su discurso anterior, y muestra ese interés tan obvio que Jaejoong lleva intentando esconder desde el momento en que Yoochun entró en ese apartamento. Probablemente incluso desde antes.

Junsu puede ver el momento exacto en que Jaejoong se da cuenta de la posición en la que está, prácticamente sobre Changmin, encima de su sofá, la erección que lleva intentando ocultar toda la mañana marcada en esa postura agresiva a la que se ha dejado arrastrar. Porque el que está aparentemente indefenso por el envite de su ira es Changmin, pero sólo es eso, apariencia. Junsu sabe mejor que nadie lo que ese hombre puede lograr arrancar de uno sin que se entere

Junsu espera que se deje llevar por fin, que se incline y bese a Changmin hasta dejarlo sin aliento, sin que le importen los improvisados espectadores de esa performance. Pero Jaejoong lo sorprende. A todos.

Con rostro mortificado, todavía a medio camino entre la ira y el más profundo deseo, Jaejoong se pone en pie, apartando a Junsu, y sale corriendo del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Changmin gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola por completo en el asiento del sofá, mientras escucha el portazo en el piso de abajo. Y nota la caricia de Junsu contra su rodilla, tratando de darle un consuelo que no quiere. Desea otra cosa. Y se la acaban de arrebatar literalmente de entre las manos.

Escucha la risa entre dientes de Yoochun, que también se pone en pie, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Creo que es mejor que yo también me vaya. Veré si consigo que Jaejoong me de la factura del colchón. Ha sido un placer conoceros, chicos.

Junsu no dice nada. Bebe su café paladeando cada sorbo y observa a Changmin. Los primeros minutos la frustración ocupa todo el espacio. Lo conoce, necesita tiempo para readaptarse a la nueva situación. Pero esta vez no le deja tanto como en otras ocasiones. Se sienta en su regazo, deslizándose como un gato y reparte besos por su pecho, su cuello acercándose, Changmin intenta zafarse, al menos en su mente es lo que hace, porque su cuerpo responde presuroso al cuerpo caliente y suave que sinuoso se cuela en cada poro de su piel. Por un momento parece que va a besarle, pero se retira, mirándole a los ojos, que son como un disparo directo. Junsu puede leerle con tanta facilidad que estaría realmente asustado sino se tratase de él. 

—Va a ser más divertido de lo que prometía. Costará un poco más, pero merece la pena ¿verdad?

Changmin sonríe, de verdad, sin ambages ni ambivalencia, desatado, tal y como es realmente. Junsu no puede quererle más. Lo mejor de todo es que cuando Jaejoong lo descubra no va a querer salir de su lado. Se sorprende buscando celos sin encontrarlos, y cuando intenta razonar Changmin lo atrapa entre sus brazos besándole de esa manera que le hace perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio.  


**—~oOo~—**

Cuando sale va directamente al piso de abajo. Seguir los pasos de un Jaejoong frustrado y cabreado es hasta cierto punto una locura, pero se muere de ganas por verlos estallar. Una supernova a su lado es como encender una cerilla en un club de fumadores.

No contesta. Y por lo que sabe de él, cortesía de Yunho borracho, no es de los que ignoran el timbre o portazos. Así que tiene que pasar al plan b. Y para eso necesita el teléfono.

—¿Está contigo? —pregunta directamente, sin saludar siquiera. No lo necesita con la persona a la que llama.

—De camino al Royal Batel. ¿Te voy pidiendo algo?

Yoochun sonríe mientras corre al aparcamiento. 

Cuando entra en el local, ni diez minutos después, saluda a conocidos desde la distancia y mira a Jiong que desde la barra, sonriendo, le señala uno de los reservados. No llama a la puerta, entra directamente y lo que se encuentra es exactamente lo que espera: Yunho está sentado en el sofá, sus piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos contemplando con diversión el momento peripatético de Jaejoong, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con la copa en la mano.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Me han estado engañando todo este tiempo! Puteándome como a un vulgar repartidor de pizza en la trama de una película porno barata… ese pedazo de gilipollas, cabronazo, ese…

Yoochun cierra la puerta y le interrumpe.

—Ese dios del sexo, ese monumento, él y su novio, que es lo más erótico que te vas a encontrar en la vida… créeme Yunho. Son material de primera, nunca, en toda tu vida te vas a tropezar con un regalo de ese calibre.

Jaejoong toma aire, bebe un largo trago de su copa y se sienta al lado de Yunho apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Suspira derrotado.

—Tiene razón —Yunho le abraza y besa su cabeza. 

—Y… —añade Yoochun mientras se sirve una copa— la parte buena es que están más que dispuestos a compartir sus tórridas noches contigo, lo cual me lleva a la parte en la que tu, Yunho, quedas como un vulgar mirón, o mejor dicho “escuchón”, masturbándote al teléfono. Porque este huyendo es de pena, pero espero mucho más de ti… —aprovecha la pausa para sentarse a su lado y besarle despacio en los labios—. Sé que das mucho más de ti. 

Jaejoong gime y se levanta para empujar a Yoochun.

—¿Quieres parar tu también? ¡Que no soy de piedra joder! Necesito beber mucho, ahogar las penas y lamentarme hasta que llegue a casa tan borracho que no pueda escuchar como esos dos follan encima de mi cabeza!

—No, Kim Jaejoong, quieres beber, sí, pero… —se acerca para acariciarle la cara recreándose en la suavidad de la piel y en su mirada turbada— lo harás para elaborar un plan que te lleve a comprobar cuán bueno es el colchón que les has regalado. 

La enorme, brillante, seductora sonrisa de Yoochun, acompañada del gemido ronco y excitado de Jaejoong, hace que Yunho termine su copa de golpe.

—Definitivamente —murmura, aunque está seguro de que le están escuchando— tengo que conocerlos.

Por un instante se quedan en silencio. En otras circunstancias no diría nada, porque Yunho siempre es prudente y respetuoso con las vidas privadas de la gente, por muy amigos suyos que sean, pero intuye que esta noche es especial.

—Y por lo más sagrado, besaos de una vez que lleváis años deseándolo. 

Jaejoong y Yoochun se miran, ambos sonriendo a cada lado de Yunho. Y Jaejoong, que lo tiene por fin ahí, al alcance de su mano, totalmente dispuesto, manda muy lejos toda la prudencia, las inseguridades y los “y sí” que lo han detenido durante años. Se acerca a Yoochun lentamente, posando la mano en su rostro para acariciar esa piel perfecta, mientras se apoya en Yunho para alcanzar mejor su objetivo. El aliento de Yoochun huele a alcohol y sus labios brillan a la par que sus ojos, completamente hipnotizadores.

Y lo besa. Despacio, sin prisa. Lo besa como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, porque de algún modo siente que es precisamente así. Usa la otra mano para subir también hasta el rostro de Yoochun y lo acaricia, pronunciando ligeramente más el ángulo en que sus bocas se juntan. Y sólo entonces usa la lengua para descubrir a qué saben, tanteando en una danza que domina.

No hay fuegos artificiales cuando se unen sus lenguas, cuando se funden al son de los latidos. Los fuegos son fugaces, y lo que hay entre ellos, lo que siente, no. Es más como dejarse arrullar por el sonido del viento contra las hojas de los árboles en medio de un verano caluroso, como el mar en calma cuando abraza y arrastra sin que nadie haga nada por evitarlo. Llevan años a un paso de ser algo más, suspendidos en una cuerda de equilibrio por la que ninguno de los dos ha querido avanzar, como si estuviesen esperando el momento exacto para hacerlo, aunque ninguno supiese exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Mientras lo besa, deleitándose, Jaejoong por fin lo tiene claro.

Y por la mirada que le dedica Yoochun, cuando toman aliento, él también.

—¡Joder! —exclama Yunho, todavía entre ellos—. Eso ha sido…

Parecen faltarle las palabras, así que Yoochun se apiada de él.

—Un aperitivo.

No lo entiende, y Jaejoong no se molesta en explicárselo mientras vuelve a su posición anterior, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Yunho. 

—¿Un aperitivo de qué?

—Del banquete que vamos a darnos con los vecinos de Jaejoong.

Han llegado hasta aquí. Esperar un día más, o dos, no es problema. No cuando la recompensa es tener por fin a Yoochun entre sus brazos, aderezado con una pizca de Junsu y un montón de Changmin, sobre una cama que ha regalado, pero que es suya por derecho. Se lo ha ganado.

Sólo le falta encontrar la manera de incluir a Yunho en la receta.  


**—~oOo~—**

Está borracho. El alcohol no le sienta bien, lo sabe. Pero que lo sepa no evita que en ocasiones, como en esa noche, necesite de bebidas espirituosas para intentar comprender a sus amigos.

Jaejoong queriendo follar con sus vecinos es una cosa. Porque al fin y al cabo se trata de Jaejoong, quien tiene tantos pensamientos distintos y tan fugaces que la mayoría no llega ni siquiera a ponerlos en práctica. Así que había asumido que esa obsesión con sus vecinos se acabaría pronto.

Yoochun uniéndose a la locura de Jaejoong ya es otra historia. Porque Yoochun no es impulsivo, no podría irle tan bien en los negocios si lo fuese. Pero de alguna manera el conocer a ese par de demonios que viven sobre Jaejoong ha hecho que mande lejos su prudencia y se embarque en los planes alocados de Jaejoong, alentándolos.

Yunho se ha pasado parte de la mañana y casi toda la tarde de ese domingo escuchándolos hablar sin parar sobre lo que pueden o no hacer para terminar en la cama del tal Changmin y el tal Junsu. Planes de lo más elaborados, y otros tan simples que parecen propios de un niño de cinco años. Solo que un niño nunca buscaría lo que ellos están intentando conseguir.

Como broma ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Así que Yunho decide dejarlos en medio de esa espiral para ponerle fin a toda esa locura. Por eso pide un taxi para que lo lleve hasta el bloque de edificios donde vive Jaejoong y, con más esfuerzo del que debería suponerle, sube las escaleras hasta estar frente a la puerta de ese infame apartamento que los ha trastornado.

Bueno, el apartamento no tiene la culpa. Son los dos demonios que viven en él, a los que Yunho va a echar de la vida de sus amigos. Los quiere, y no va a permitir que dos extraños cualquiera jueguen con ellos.

Llama al timbre, sin ser consciente de si la hora es apropiada o no. Pero escucha ruido dentro, por lo tanto ese par tiene que estar en casa. Yunho se yergue cuán alto es y pone una expresión intensa, de esas que sabe que provocan respeto e incluso miedo a la mayoría de la gente.

Le abre un hombre increíblemente alto. Y desnudo. Empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada de una forma que Yunho asocia instintivamente al sexo.

Empieza a entender la locura de Jaejoong, eso y que Yoochun le llame dios. A duras penas mantiene la compostura. Se recrea en sus abdominales, las piernas, lo que supone será la suavidad de la cara interna de sus muslos. Quiere perderse. Durante segundos por su mente pasa la posibilidad de salir corriendo, volver junto a Yoochun y Jaejoong para seguir bebiendo sin control.

Pero siempre se ha jactado de terminar lo que empieza. Se inclina levemente, lo suficiente para demostrar educación, pero no tanto como para reverenciar al hombre gloriosamente desnudo que se yergue ante él, aunque esto último de verdad que se lo está planteando.

Changmin no sonríe, estudia detenidamente al hombre parado ante su puerta. Es increíblemente apuesto, tiene un aura que le insta a ser completamente sincero, una presencia rotunda. Imita su inclinación, y ladea la cabeza, esperando.

—Perdona que me presente a estas horas, normalmente suelo respetar el sueño ajeno o… bueno, la intimidad —acompaña su discurso con un gesto más que elocuente—. La culpa se reparte a partes iguales entre el alcohol y mis amigos, que han alimentado una obsesión con vosotros.

Changmin intuye por donde van los tiros, pero no será el primero en disparar. Se retira lo suficiente para que pueda pasar pero no tanto. Al entrar Yunho casi se roza con él, siente su olor profundo, embriagador, fresco y dulce. Reprime el deseo de enterrar la nariz en su cuello. 

—Mi nombre es Jung Yunho. Una vez más siento interrumpir pero…

Junsu aparece rodeado de una sabana, cubierto de sudor, despeinado, brillando como nunca ha visto a nadie. Si se tuviese que poner fotografía al lado de la definición de sexo, sería él justo en este instante. 

—¿Changmin? —su voz arrulla y excita al mismo tiempo. 

Yunho tiene que darles la razón a Jaejoong y Yoochun, a su pesar, porque estaba convencido de que sus amigos exageraban y ahora tiene que explicarles que se han quedado cortos.

Changmin suspira, sin dejar de mirar a Yunho.

—Es Yunho, el amigo de Jaejoong y Yoochun, viene para… perdona, no me has dicho en qué podemos ayudarte.

Yunho respira hondo. Busca en su mente un discurso coherente que lo salve del ridículo porque todo lo que tiene pensado decirles pierde sentido. Se siente como el champán cuando todas las burbujas se evaporan. 

Junsu le mira, incluso sonríe a pesar de que ha interrumpido su fogoso encuentro. 

—Eres el famoso Yunho… Jaejoong nos ha contado cosas sobre ti.

Yunho vuelve a la realidad por unos segundos. Porque Jaejoong es un gran amigo, de los mejores, pero no tiene filtro, carece absolutamente del sentido de la medida a la hora de contar intimidades, suyas o de los que le rodean. No existe conexión. Las posibilidades de salir bien parado de este trance se acaban de reducir considerablemente. 

—Realmente —continúa Junsu— mudarnos ha sido una idea estupenda Minnie. Sólo llaman a nuestra puerta hombres increíblemente atractivos. 

Changmin se carcajea mientras admira la presencia de Yunho, que delata su azoramiento con un ligero rubor. Atractivo se queda corto. Impresionante es más apropiado. Porque no es sólo altura y presencia. Son músculos enterrados en una camiseta hortera que mejoraría el conjunto si desapareciese de su vista. Y por un segundo por su mente pasa la imagen de Jaejoong al teléfono con este hombre que se yergue ante él, hablando de ellos, escuchándolos mientras tienen sexo.

La imagen es tan erótica que envía una corriente eléctrica en dirección sur. Cruza una mirada con Junsu, que sonríe de oreja a oreja y asiente sólo para él.

—Yo… —responde Yunho, a todas luces intentando encontrar las palabras precisas—. He venido porque… mis amigos… Es decir, quiero a mis amigos.

—Nos alegramos de ello —no puede evitar responder Junsu, mientras se sienta en el sofá, subiendo las piernas hasta acomodarse en uno de los laterales.

Yunho lo mira intensamente, reparando en su sonrisa juguetona y en ese aspecto de recién follado que debería ser delito en el código penal. Y como si estuviese tratando de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, frunce el entrecejo en un gesto contrito.

—¡Dejad de jugar con ellos! —grita de pronto, como salido de la nada.

Su expresión, y su voz grave y fuerte, hacen que la sangre de Changmin burbujee dentro de sus venas. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo se acerca a él hasta estar frente a frente, mirándolo a los ojos de forma directa y honesta.

—No es un juego.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yunho, confundido. 

La repentina cercanía, en comunión con ese olor almizclado a sudor y sexo, y la erección que es totalmente visible y no se molesta en ocultar, hacen que Yunho pierda por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Es trampa. Ha bebido demasiado alcohol y lleva un mes sin follar. Poner así la tentación al alcance de su mano es demasiado. Puñetera providencia y puñeteros Yoochun y Jaejoong.

—No es un juego —repite Changmin, con voz seria, sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro—. Dame tu teléfono.

Como un autómata, Yunho se lo da antes siquiera de procesar lo que está haciendo. Porque su dios particular se lo ha pedido y por todos los infiernos del mundo, sólo quiere complacerlo. En todas las formas posibles.

Changmin desliza la pantalla para activar el móvil y busca en la agenda ese nombre que lleva dos días clavado en su mente, rodeado de promesas que quiere volver certezas cuanto antes. Lo encuentra en el número uno del marcado rápido y lo pulsa, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Yunho.

Responde al segundo toque.

—¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Te has perdido el último plan de Yoochun que es…

—Creo que habéis perdido a un Yunho —interrumpe, con voz baja y seria. 

Puede que no le reconozca, que no sepa quién le está hablando, al fin y al cabo se conocen sólo desde hace dos días. Puede que esté borracho, porque es evidente que el hombre frente a él ha estado bebiendo, y por el contexto lo han hecho juntos. Pero Changmin reconocería la voz de Jaejoong entre un millar, porque se lo ha imaginado en todas las situaciones posibles, susurrándole cosas al oído y gritando sus orgasmos al aire. Y si él lo ha hecho no es capaz de concebir que Jaejoong pueda olvidar el sonido de su voz, o confundirla con la de alguien más.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Yunho? —pregunta el aludido, con ese punto de rebeldía y antagonismo que reserva sólo para él.

Changmin sonríe irónicamente ante el tono de voz.

—Todavía nada.

—¿Todavía?

—Vas a venir a nuestra casa —ordena, serio y grave— y vas a probar la firmeza del colchón que elegiste. En menos de diez minutos, Jaejoong.

Tarda un segundo en contestar, uno en que puede ver su aliento contenido y sus ojos estrechándose mientras el rubor gana terreno en su rostro, debido a la ira, o a la oferta tentadora, o puede que por mezcla de ambas.

Gana su parte rebelde cuando con voz fuerte para paliar su quietud, contesta:

—¿O qué?

—O Yunho, Junsu y yo comenzaremos sin ti.

Va a colgar, porque ya ha dicho todo lo que tiene que decir. Mas antes de que pueda hacerlo le arrebatan el teléfono de la mano. Changmin no le ha escuchado moverse, pero siente cómo Junsu se apoya en su hombro, sonriendo, y le rodea la cintura con la mano izquierda, acariciándolo suavemente. La sábana se ha quedado olvidada en el sofá, en favor de teléfono que ahora sostiene contra su oído.

—Trae también a Yoochun —dice, mientras le guiña un ojo. Y Changmin ríe entre dientes, mientras se recuesta contra ese cuerpo que conoce tan bien.

Cuando cuelga, Yunho está en un estado muy parecido al shock, de pie frente a ellos, con la mirada perdida y los labios ligeramente separados.

Changmin no puede evitar añadir:

—Creo que he sido un poco descortés. Debería haber preguntado primero.

Yunho reacciona despacio, se sienta en el sofá y los mira. Le están ofreciendo el paraíso sin ambages. Es el regalo especial que no sabía que deseaba por encima de cualquier cosa. En algún rincón de su mente continúa barajando la posibilidad de que todo esto sea un sueño fruto de todo el alcohol que Yoochun y Jaejoong le han “obligado” a beber. Pero su cuerpo sabe que es verdad. 

Junsu se sienta a su lado, invadiendo su espacio pero sin resultar agobiante. Tiene demasiado cerca esos labios que invitan a perderse, a morder y chupar, a dejarse llevar sin preguntar a esa parte en la que Yoochun siempre habla de disfrutar el momento.

Mientras se besan, Changmin no trata de ocultar su excitación. Porque son una combinación letal. Cuenta los minutos por las caricias que Junsu reparte en el cuerpo de Yunho desnudándole. Y podrían pasar horas. Pero Junsu se agacha para quitarle los pantalones, la ropa interior, abre las piernas de Yunho y se queda entre ellas arrodillado, acariciando su polla. Los ojos de Yunho brillantes, opacados por el placer, titubean entre Junsu y Changmin. Continúa avergonzado porque los acaba de conocer. Aunque su piel le grita que está en casa.  


**—~oOo~—**

Conduce Yoochun porque, aunque Jaejoong no esta tan borracho, es incapaz de actos motores tan complejos. Se miran en los semáforos rojos, y se ríen como niños pequeños a punto de cometer una travesura. Jaejoong le besa cuando aparca porque necesita sentir sus labios arrancándole el miedo. Y la incertidumbre. 

No se lo acaba de creer.

Y Yoochun se deja, porque está más que excitado, excitado se queda corto. Desde que escucha la cantarina voz de Junsu invitándole al Olimpo de los Dioses no deja de temblar por dentro. Por eso los besos de Jaejoong, que siempre anclan a la carne más dura, al deseo rotundo. 

No hablan hasta el ascensor. 

—Seguro que es una broma —murmura Jaejoong apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo—. El cabrón de Changmin lo sabe. Sabe que me vuelven loco.

Yoochun sonríe travieso. A veces al tener la verdad tan a mano, uno es incapaz de verla.

—Estás tan ocupado mirándolos a ellos que no te enteras de como ellos te miran a ti. Aquí lo único gracioso es que Yunho lo ha conseguido en menos de una hora. 

—Joder Chunnie —Jaejoong se atusa el pelo mientras taladra el cuadro donde aparecen los números de los pisos, que a su parecer cambian muy despacio—. ¿Qué coño hace Yunho en su casa?

—Salvar el mundo y tu honra —contesta divertido—. Con el empeño que estás poniendo en perderla… ya sabes, es Yunho.

Jaejoong sonríe. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y no puede evitarlo. Empuja a Yoochun contra la pared y le vuelve a besar, maldiciendo no haber hecho eso antes.

—Y yo pensando que la noche era fantástica porque por fin te tenía a mano.

Yoochun le mira entre divertido, sorprendido y extasiado. Siente lo mismo. No se acuerda de llamar al timbre, golpea la puerta con suavidad. El pobre tiempo que Changmin tarda en abrir la puerta se les antoja eterno.

Está desnudo, en todo su esplendor, ocupando todo el aire, el espacio y ambos jurarían que el tiempo. Porque fijo que se ha parado.

—Te di diez minutos. Mal, muy mal, Jaejoong —su voz es ronca, rota por esa excitación tan palpable.

Jaejoong contempla su erección.

—No creo que te hayas aburrido durante la espera.

—De hecho —contesta— estoy pensando que ya lo estoy pasando bien de más.

Jaejoong quiere contestar pero no puede. Porque entre ellos se cuela un gemido de Yunho. De esos que excitan sin necesidad de ver, porque la imaginación es capaz de abarcarlo todo en un segundo. Y Changmin se aparta para dejarlos pasar. Jaejoong entra apresurado. Yoochun se inclina para saludar y comerse a Changmin desde la cabeza a los pies, con la mirada, con su imaginación, con unas ganas que pocas veces ha sentido.

Junsu le está haciendo una mamada a Yunho. Sus labios chupan, lamen con fruición. Está concentrado y en cada lametón deja ver su lengua golosa que se extiende por toda la polla de Yunho, que más que verlos, los intuye. Changmin está detrás de Jaejoong acariciando su cintura, con una inusitada dulzura antagonista al tono de la conversación.

—Junsu tiene una boca prodigiosa —susurra en su oreja, pero los demás le escuchan perfectamente.

Yoochun se acerca al sofa.

—-No tienes que jurarlo. 

Yunho agarra su mano obligándole a sentarse y Yoochun se deja. Continúa mirando absorto a Junsu, todo su cuerpo arrodillado, lamiendo despacio, convirtiendo a su amigo en un amasijo de gemidos y carne temblorosa. Levanta la cabeza buscando a Changmin, que está desabrochando la camisa de Jaejoong, despacio, aprovechando cada botón para conquistar carne rendida, besando su cuello posesivo.

Jaejoong intenta moverse y no puede, porque Changmin le sujeta con fuerza por las caderas.

—Tu mira, que de desnudarte ya me encargo yo.

Yoochun gime, traga saliva, respira hondo. Necesita preguntar antes de perderse definitivamente. 

—¿De verdad?

No es capaz de explicarse más allá. Espera que Changmin entienda la pregunta en toda su extensión. Y lo hace porque se miran cómplices mientras este asiente. Aún así quiere que quede claro.

—Lo es.

Yoochun no necesita nada más. Besa a Yunho en la boca con mucha lengua y acariciando sin control. Se para y le mira.

—Perdona por lo que voy a hacer, solo es un momento. 

Se arrodilla al lado de Junsu y con mucha suavidad lo empuja para que abandone la polla de Yunho, que se queja con un gemido lastimero, pero no se mueve.

Yoochun acaricia su cara y se acerca lentamente a sus labios. Antes de besarle murmura un “hola”, correspondido por una brillante sonrisa. Y le besa, profundo, húmedo. Parece que llevan toda la vida haciéndolo, dejando que su lengua se pierda, lamiendo su boca. Junsu es agua fresca después de una larga travesía en el desierto, y Yoochun ni siquiera es consciente de lo sediento que está. No hasta ese instante en que sus labios se encuentran.

Yunho los mira con intensidad, siendo inesperado partícipe de ese beso que tiene lugar entre sus piernas. Ese es el día en que todos parecen decididos a besarse sobre él, dejando imágenes en su mente capaces de derretir el hielo más puro. No va a quejarse, no cuando cuando esos besos son en realidad promesas, primeras veces que lo incluyen en ese paraíso prometido en el que no ha tenido fe hasta esa noche.

Jaejoong gime ante la imagen porque esos dos han nacido para besar. Puede jurarlo. Los besos de Yoochun siempre han dejado a Yunho sin palabras y ahora que los ha probado sabe exactamente por qué. A Junsu no lo ha besado, no todavía, pero no necesita hacerlo para saber que esa lengua arrastra, ahoga y envuelve en una espiral de sensaciones de la que no se puede huir. De las que se recuerdan, cuando la memoria falla y la edad se lleva todo lo demás.

—Es mejor —dice Changmin, susurrando en su oído, mientras arrastra la camisa, ahora abierta, a lo largo de sus brazos—. Es mucho mejor de lo que estás imaginando. No es posible explicar lo que se siente cuando Junsu te besa…

Se pega por completo a él cuando se libra de la prenda, pegando el torso a su espalda, piel contra piel. Su erección totalmente atrapada entre ellos, marcando a fuego el final de su columna. Jaejoong se muerde el labio inferior sin apenas darse cuenta, imbuido por completo en la sensación de tener a ese dios de carne y hueso totalmente dispuesto a entregarle el paraíso.

Es Changmin quien mueve la mano hasta su boca y arrastra el labio con el pulgar lejos de sus dientes, con una suavidad de la que Jaejoong ni siquiera lo creía capaz.

—No maltrates estos labios —dice, voz ronca y aliento ardiente erizando su cuello—. Vamos a necesitarlos.

Jaejoong gime, de forma gutural, y gira el rostro hacia Changmin para mirarlo a los ojos. El muy cabrón está sonriendo como sonríen los ángeles caídos mientras diseñan las torturas con que van a atormentar a los mortales. Y presiona más su cadera, clavando a fuego su erección contra él.

Jaejoong quiere besarlo. Quiere besarlo hasta perder la cordura, el aliento y la vida. Quiere morir besando esos labios porque en ese momento no hay nada más allá de ellos.

Changmin ve su necesidad como si la llevase escrita en la cara, y por un segundo se plantea provocarlo un poco más, hacer que su deseo crezca hasta enloquecerlo por completo, hasta que no pueda pensar ni siquiera en cómo se llama. Pero Jaejoong no es el único que se muere por probar otros labios, por disfrutar por fin de eso que lleva dos días nadando entre ellos sin llegar a un puerto. Él tampoco puede más.

Se agacha hasta atrapar sus labios y gruñe como un animal salvaje que captura a su presa. Dominante, desesperado, hambriento. Y Jaejoong corresponde con las mismas ganas, con esa energía que lo arrasa todo, mientras sube la mano derecha para capturar su nuca y apretarlo más contra él. Sus dedos se hacen dueños de su pelo mientras sus lenguas batallan. Y vuelven a gemir, los dos a la vez, porque la sensación es mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudo anticipar.

Yoochun sigue vestido. Y es un pecado, Yunho quiere verlo junto a Junsu, desnudos y entregados para él. Son tan grandes las ganas que tiene que verbalizarlo que siente que puede explotar en cualquier momento, y necesita aprovechar el tiempo que le queda.

—Yoochun… tienes que… desnudarte… YA.

Respira entrecortadamente. Jaejoong ha visto a Yunho posesivo y mandón, pero con él. Contemplar el efecto que tiene en otra persona es fascinante, sobre todo cuando los labios de Changmin lamen y marcan su cuello, susurrando palabras calientes en su oído, derritiendo por completo cada pequeña defensa que pueda existir entre ellos.

En un gesto rápido y decidido, Changmin se separa de él y lo arrastra hasta el sofá. Se sienta al lado de Yunho y atrapa a Jaejoong entre sus piernas, todavía poco dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Junsu baja por Yoochun, besándolo. Quiere quitarle toda la ropa, arrancarle la piel a besos y lamidas. Necesita borrar su sonrisa y transformarla en un gesto de placer, ahogando esa voz que hipnotiza para que luego suene rota y ronca de besar, arroyada por tener sexo de ese que hace perder el control y olvidar hasta el nombre. 

Yoochun es una marioneta. Se deja acariciar por Junsu, que le quita la ropa lentamente para dejarlo expuesto frente a todos. Siente las miradas hambrientas, obscenas, implacables y se da cuenta de que ese es su lugar. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenece. Suspira cuando Junsu le da la vuelta y lo pone frente a los otros tres, cuando acaricia su polla mientras le miran, más ávidos que antes si cabe. Changmin le ha quitado el pantalón a Jaejoong y abre sus piernas para hacer lo mismo que Junsu con Yoochun, mientras Yunho le besa.

—¿A que es lo más caliente que has visto? —pregunta Junsu al oido de Yoochun, empujándolo al sofá.

—¿Contando contigo? —responde, permitiendo que lo deje encima de Yunho mientras acaricia su entrada y besa su espalda.

Ahora tiene la polla de Yunho frente a él, erguida y brillante, y recuerda que le ha arrebatado a Junsu de entre las piernas, capturando esa boca que ha nacido para lamer y besar. No es justo para Yunho, que no ha protestado pero necesita atención. Y Yoochun no se lo piensa dos veces antes de agarrar el miembro con la mano izquierda y metérselo en la boca. Siente cómo el dedo de Junsu se cuela con dificultad en su interior.

Yunho gime, aun dentro de ese beso increíble que le está dando Changmin, y lleva la mano hacia la cabeza de Yoochun, capturando mechones de pelo entre sus dedos. El doble tormento de la boca de Yoochun y la lengua de Changmin es demasiado para sus sentidos, para los de cualquiera. Apenas se acuerda de cómo ha llegado ahí, ni de todo ese alcohol que aun corre por sus venas. Sólo puede pensar en cuatro nombres que se confunden en su mente y envían escalofríos a través de su piel.

Junsu detiene el movimiento de su mano sobre la entrada de Yoochun, y sonríe perversamente.

—Dame un segundo —murmura.

Changmin sonríe también, sin poder evitarlo, porque sabe a donde va tan presuroso. Se aparta de Yunho y se levanta, con Jaejoong todavía sobre él, enganchado a su cintura, sus brazos alrededor del cuello. No necesita poner en palabras la invitación que Yunho puede leer en sus ojos, una que deja bien claro que quiere que le siga.

—Creo que necesitamos un lugar más cómodo. 

Se levanta, ayudando a Yoochun a ponerse en pie, y se abraza a su cintura, mientras caminan juntos tras Changmin.

Jaejoong se abraza a ese cuello interminable y lo besa con mucha lengua, dejando regueros de saliva brillante a su paso, rogando para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Sus terminaciones nerviosas están disparadas. Necesita que lo follen, que lo dejen roto y no se pueda levantar en días. Changmin, que parece leer su pensamiento, sonríe y le susurra al oído que queda poco, que pronto va a estar dentro de él, embistiendo con fuerza hasta quedar grabado en cada célula de su cuerpo.

La habitación es amplia. A pesar del enorme colchón que la ocupa queda mucho espacio. Está adornada con sencillez y elegancia, pero Yunho solo ve a Junsu en el medio de la cama, desnudo, arrodillado con las piernas muy separadas y llenando sus manos de lubricante. Su mirada es casi una orden silenciosa, acuciándole a que se de prisa. Y Yunho no puede estar más deseoso de cumplir sus órdenes.

Empuja a Yoochun a su lado y le abre las piernas. Junsu comienza a extender el líquido en su entrada, primero con un dedo y luego con dos, y Yunho se coloca de tal manera que Yoochun pueda seguir chupando su polla. 

Changmin, pese a quedarse extasiado ante la imagen de Junsu preparando a Yoochun, quiere hacer lo mismo con Jaejoong. Por eso lo coloca al borde de la cama y coge el lubricante que Junsu ha dejado abierto. 

Jaejoong no suele ser el pasivo, o no solía, salvo con Yunho. Pero en ese momento le da igual, solo quiere sentirlos, de la manera que sea. Quiere ahogarse con sus nombres y perder su esencia en medio del olor a sexo y paraíso. Quiere morder y marcar, gritar que son suyos, porque no piensa alejarse de esa cama nunca más. Quiere rendirse y claudicar dejando constancia de que pueden hacer lo que quieran de él, porque ya no es Jaejoong, no ahora, no sobre ese colchón que abraza su cuerpo de un modo mucho más frío que la ardiente piel de Changmin. Es necesidad y anhelo, es aire que juega y se escapa, es sudor sobre piel temblorosa y voz que se rebela en sonidos de otro mundo.

Es una parte de un polígono perfecto que componen los cinco.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras siente cómo Changmin le prepara con premura, colando un dedo en su interior. No espera su boca acompañándolo, tomando posesión de la parte más necesitada de todo su ser. Gime, con la boca completamente abierta, los puños agarrando las mantas bajo él, los ojos completamente cerrados.

Yoochun no puede evitar alargar una mano para agarrar la que Jaejoong estruja contra las mantas junto a él, extasiado por esos sonidos que emite. Se aparta un segundo de Yunho para contemplar la imagen que ofrece, completamente entregado. Siempre imaginó que su amigo sería visceral, ruidoso, totalmente desatado en la intimidad. Pero eso… esos sonidos que hace con su voz, mientras Changmin lo penetra con sus dedos, tragándose por completo su miembro, son mucho mejores que cualquiera de sus fantasías.

Yoochun se gira para atrapar los labios de Jaejoong y robarle el aliento en un beso. Y Yunho gime. No por desesperación, ni porque su polla vuelva a estar desatendida, todo lo contrario. La imagen ante él es mucho más excitante, con sus dos mejores amigos cayendo por fin en eso que ha visto venir desde hace siglos. Solo que mucho mejor, porque sus imágenes mentales no incluían a Junsu y Changmin y sólo ahora puede darse cuenta de cuán pobres eran.

Junsu introduce el tercer dedo en el culo de Yoochun justo en el momento en que Changmin se aparta de la polla de Jaejoong con esa sonrisa que conoce tan bien. Y lo mira a él, por encima de sus compañeros de cama, todo lo que siente claramente visible en su rostro. No pide permiso, Changmin nunca lo pide porque algo así no cabe entre ellos, pero sí necesita compartir ese instante con él, previo a perder por completo la razón, a dejarse llevar a ese punto donde dejan de ser Junsu y Changmin para ser el ente propio y único que conforman cuando están juntos.

Junsu sonríe en respuesta porque no puede caber más en su pecho de lo que siente en ese momento. Y entonces Changmin rodea la cama, dejando a un Jaejoong agonizante sobre el colchón, para alcanzar la caja de condones que guardan en la mesilla. Al alejarse deja un suave y fugaz beso en su nuca, acompañado de una caricia sobre esa parte de su cuerpo que Changmin reverencia.

El ruido del envoltorio del preservativo es música para los oídos de Jaejoong. Sólo quiere que Changmin llene ese vacío que ha creado en él, que lo penetre hondo y fuerte y lo posea de todas las maneras imaginables. Y por el gemido ronco y roto de Yoochun, a su lado, no es el único que se encuentra en esa situación. Jaejoong trata de pronunciar su nombre para darle ánimos, sus manos todavía unidas en un agarre tan fuerte que vuelve sus nudillos blancos. Pero su voz se niega a responder a su cerebro. Todo lo que sale de su boca es un gemido entrecortado mientras Changmin se coloca sobre él, su sonrisa lasciva todo en lo que Jaejoong es capaz de concentrarse.

Y entonces lo enviste en una estocada, enterrándose en él, y Jaejoong grita estrujando las sábanas y la mano de Yoochun, clamando desesperado por más contacto. Changmin gruñe, empapado en sudor, pero se queda quieto un segundo, disfrutando de la imagen de ese Jaejoong necesitado que gime palabras inconexas y sin sentido con la voz tan ronca que no parece suya. 

—Min…

La última sílaba de su nombre, tan inconexo como todo lo demás, y esa mirada que le desgarra son todo lo que Changmin necesita para comenzar a moverse.

Yoochun está desbordado. Siente como su cuerpo se abandona al placer, libre, perdiendo completamente el control, desmadejado a merced de caricias perfectas y besos que en lugar de quitar te devuelven el aire. En lo más profundo de su ser reconoce que ha imaginado esto desde que entra en el apartamento de los dioses y como guinda del pastel se encuentra a Jaejoong. Solo que su imaginación, esta vez, se queda corta, tanto que necesitará años para resarcirse.

Yunho lo incorpora con suavidad y le da la vuelta para apoyarlo contra su pecho, repartiendo besos, y Junsu abre más sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos le cuentan lo que no han verbalizado, que va a entrar en él, que va a romperlo hasta que no pueda más y que, por supuesto, después suplicará. Y podría ser arrogante o despectivo, pero en su sonrisa ve un anhelo tan desesperado como el suyo, que lo lleva al límite.

—Por favor… —ruega sin pudor, y si no se tratase de Junsu la mortificación no le abandonaría en años.

Junsu no contesta, no con palabras al menos, porque entra en él respondiendo a la súplica, despacio, mirándole a los ojos, traspasando piel y miedos. Las estocadas son lentas, firmes determinadas, Yoochun busca a Jaejoong que le mira extasiado. Están compartiendo uno de esos momentos que valen por cien mil vidas. Una sola no le llega para saciarse. 

Yunho se aferra a Yoochun como a un salvavidas en un mar donde rompen olas de tanto placer. No teme, ni por un momento, ahogarse en ellas. Busca a Changmin, el único que no tiene los ojos cerrados, que le mira compartiendo promesas de conversaciones futuras, de caricias y besos. Yunho sonríe mientras besa a Yoochun y lo empuja suavemente hacia Junsu. 

Los gemidos inundan la habitación. Jaejoong, al borde de un temprano y avergonzado orgasmo, intenta resistirse, pero las sensaciones convierten todo su cuerpo en un amasijo de carne y huesos desesperados.

—No te resistas —murmura Changmin mientras apresura las embestidas, llevando la mano hasta la polla de Jaejoong para acariciarlo al mismo ritmo.

Junsu se queda quieto, superado, dentro de Yoochun. Quiere terminar y a la vez no. Podría quedarse así, solo que no, porque los tres cuerpos que los rodean impiden que sea egoísta. Yoochun lo devuelve al momento, le abraza, le besa y se aferra a él, susurrándole al oído, ciego, sordo, mudo a todo lo que no sea él. Junsu tiembla ante la generosidad de una entrega sin límites. 

Yunho necesita más. Quiere sentirlos a todos y, en algún momento, el temor y la euforia se abrazan en él, porque intuye, _sabe_ , que esto no se acaba en estrenar un colchón. Que solo es el principio de algo que ni siquiera se plantea definir. 

La mirada vidriosa de Jaejoong disfrutando del orgasmo implacable lo excita hasta el límite, cuando pensaba que ya no podría más. Porque Changmin no ha terminado. Tumba a Jaejoong para repartir los besos y las caricias que no se han dado, pero que ya tocaban.

—Eres increíble —le dice Changmin a Jaejoong, provocando una magnifica sonrisa.

—Y tanto que lo es —murmura Yunho, que continúa besando el cuello de Yoochun, anclándole, mientras Junsu, en concienzudas estocadas, lo conduce al orgasmo.

Changmin se acerca a Yunho después de un último beso a los labios de Jaejoong, quien parece todavía algo ido por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

—Creo que deberíamos atenderte convenientemente —afirma, mientras lo separa de Yoochun y se acerca para besarlo. 

Yunho está demasiado caliente para besos suaves y lánguidos. Agarra el rostro de Changmin con ambas manos, mientras se unen sus lenguas en una batalla que es de todo menos silenciosa, porque ambos gimen, sonidos inconexos y guturales llenando todo el espacio. Una mano comienza a acariciar de nuevo su polla, de forma mucho más lenta de lo que necesita. Vagamente se da cuenta de que no es Changmin, porque siente sus manos enredadas en su espalda, bajando hacia su entrada.

Cuando toma aire descubre a Junsu junto a Changmin, besando su cuello, su mano todavía atendiendo al miembro de Yunho. La mirada que le lanza envía escalofríos a través de su piel, es oscura y lujuriosa y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que él tampoco se ha corrido aún. Promete tormento, o placer desmedido, Yunho ya no sabe muy bien cuál es la diferencia.

Changmin se aparta y lo rodea hasta quedar a su espalda. Sus manos, sin embargo, no lo abandonan en ningún momento, dejando regueros de fuego en forma de caricias. Y entonces lo empuja, haciéndole caer a cuatro patas, llevándose a Junsu con él de forma involuntaria.

Junsu ríe, porque sabe perfectamente lo que quiere Changmin. Vuelve a atrapar los labios de Yunho y se recrea, haciéndole recordar la mamada que lo inició todo. Rodea a Yunho con sus piernas y lo acerca más, consiguiendo fricción entre sus miembros, arrancándole gemidos del mismo alma. Sus manos tiran de las rodillas de Yunho hacia él, provocando que abra más las piernas y le deje a Changmin vía libre.

No pierde el tiempo. Changmin busca el bote de lubricante, intentando recordar en qué parte de la cama lo dejó, y descubre a Yoochun ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa. Jaejoong y él se apoyan uno en el otro, sin perderse nada de lo que está ocurriendo todavía sobre ese colchón, prodigándose caricias cálidas de esas que suceden al sexo y que siempre dejan un sabor más dulce que la propia miel. Y entonces se besan, y Changmin está seguro de que lo hacen más para su disfrute que por el mero placer de besarse.

Cabrones exhibicionistas.

Sonríe también, sin poder evitarlo, mientras derrama el lubricante sobre sus dedos y comienza a preparar a Yunho.

Es difícil pensar, difícil recordar dónde se encuentra o cómo se llama. La boca de Junsu hace cosas sobre la suya que ni siquiera sabía que fueran posibles, mientras mueve la cadera contra su polla, arrancando oleadas de placer que comienzan a parecerle insuficientes. Los dedos largos y aplicados de Changmin no ayudan en absoluto a que pueda concentrarse aunque sea en seguir respirando. Se ahoga entre todas esas sensaciones que le desbordan y le arrancan de su propia piel, demasiado ceñida como para resultar apropiada en un instante como ese.

No sabe si pasa poco o demasiado tiempo, porque no es capaz de medir los segundos. Sólo sabe de repente está lleno de Changmin, que se apoya en su espalda, mientras Junsu une sus miembros para acariciarlos al son de cada embestida. Está al borde, sólo puede pensar en dejarse llevar, pero al mismo tiempo desea retener este momento para siempre. Junsu, que está seguro puede leer mentes, se acerca más, pegándose a su cuerpo, arrancándole gemidos escondidos, deshaciendo su piel, adueñándose de cada parte de su ser…

Changmin sobrepasa límites, extiende las fronteras del placer más allá, donde supuestamente había dragones, mientras Yoochun y Jaejoong se acarician, mirándolos. Y maldice, porque los necesita más cerca; les devuelve la mirada, hambrienta, en la que les jura que tarde o temprano serán sus cuerpos los que abarque sin compasión.

Pero Yunho, incomparablemente mejor de lo que había imaginado, ocupa su cuerpo en una danza inconstante, revolucionando cada trozo de su piel. Changmin mueve las caderas para intentar llegar a Junsu a través de él. Endurece las embestidas y siente como Yunho atrapa su polla en un baile acompasado, inconsciente de que su cuerpo trabaja sin él. En un segundo Changmin se para y Junsu acaricia despacio la erección de Yunho, que se inclina hacia atrás, pegándose más si cabe al cuerpo de Changmin. Y atravesando una fracción minúscula de tiempo se corre, sin control. No domina su cuerpo ni los gemidos eróticos, guturales, que emite, completamente sobrepasado por la oleada de placer que le invade. 

La poderosa imagen de su amigo llegando al clímax entre los brazos de Changmin, a merced de los toques mágicos de Junsu, es demasiado para que un humano lo resista. Definitivamente no pueden ser de este planeta, porque no es normal que después de ese espectáculo sigan ahí, empapados en sudor pero sin correrse, mirándose como si Yunho, Yoochun y Jaejoong ni siquiera estuviesen ahí. 

Jaejoong está excitado de nuevo. Y las caricias de Yoochun ayudan en demasía. Tiene unas manos suaves y certeras, que se deslizan avasallando sin que se sienta invadido. Todo lo contrario. Se vuelve un adicto a ellas en tiempo récord, y la noche acaba de empezar.

Junsu pierde el equilibrio. Cae rendido en la cama, momento que Jaejoong aprovecha para acercarse a besarlo por fin. Sus labios son todo lo que Changmin ha dicho y más. Su lengua traza senderos en su boca que despiertan aún más su sentidos. Jaejoong se muere de ganas por perderse en esa boca hasta el amanecer, y tiene que repetirse que no será el último beso para poder separarse de él, porque es a todas luces un pecado capital abandonar a ese hombre a su suerte.

La divina providencia, los dioses, o quienes quiera que dominen el destino o el maldito karma le regalan las sonrisas brillantes y satisfechas que le devuelven a la realidad. Changmin se acerca hacia Junsu gateando, acechando una presa que sabe rendida desde el principio. No por ello disfruta menos de la caza. Todo lo contrario. Conquistar a Junsu todos los días es lo mejor que ha hecho desde que lo conoce.

Yunho se acomoda entre Yoochun y Jaejoong, que se abrazan a él, deseosos de besarle y dejarse llevar por las erráticas caricias que prodiga, disfrutando de un momento que desea desde hace mucho. Uno que se le antoja mejor que el que su imaginación dibujaba sin tregua en sus fantasías. Y ni siquiera soñaba con compartir ese momento con Junsu y Changmin, o verlos acariciarse y besarse siendo perfectamente conscientes de que les están mirando. 

Porque no puede dejar de mirar, es como una polilla acercándose a la luz que desprenden juntos. Sabe que Yoochun siente lo mismo, lo nota en su respiración entrecortada y el temblor apenas perceptible que lo recorre. Quiere, _necesita_ paladear su cuerpo. Yunho le besa lento, profundo, húmedo. Y podría estar así una eternidad de no ser por el gemido ahogado de Jaejoong.

—Esto es… —murmura entrecortado— demasiado.

—No.

Yoochun tiene tan claro que es perfecto y adecuado que necesita asegurarlo en voz alta. Debería hacerlo, pero la banda sonora de los gemidos de Junsu acompañado de las palabras calientes de Changmin le impiden seguir hablando. Afortunadamente Yunho y Jaejoong parecen entender por lo que está pasando porque le acarician y le besan, destrozándolo, mientras contempla extasiado a los otros dos. Cualquier cosa excitante, pornográfica, caliente o sensual que hayan visto hasta el momento se queda en nada.

Changmin se pierde en el cuello de Junsu, dejando marcas que se notarán al día siguiente, que sabe que va a reclamarle cuando las note. Pero ese momento aún no ha llegado, y Changmin disfruta demasiado provocándolo como para detenerse. Está caliente y resbaladizo, su pelo completamente revuelto, sus ojos negros por la excitación, y sus labios ligeramente irritados debido a los besos… pero no es suficiente. Changmin quiere más. Quiere que pierda la razón y se abandone a él por completo, de esa forma que le hace sentirse poderoso y afortunado, porque Junsu no se guarda nada para él. Y quiere que los tres hombres que se acarician mientras los miran puedan conocer al Junsu de verdad, ese del que van a enamorarse hasta la médula como le pasa a él.

Baja por su pecho, lamiendo, mientras con la mano le quita el condón con un ligero plop. La liberación de su polla lo hace gemir, pero no por ello aparta la mirada de sus ojos, hambriento y entregado. Y cuando al fin llega hasta ella se detiene, dejando que su aliento choque contra el glande de Junsu, cerca, pero demasiado lejos para lo que necesita en ese momento. Su mirada devastadora y el aliento contenido es todo lo que Changmin necesita para tragarse su miembro por completo.

La mamada es tan devastadora que Junsu tiene que morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para contenerse, para no acabar ya sobre esa boca que tan bien lo conoce y tanto lo atormenta. Sabe exactamente cómo quiere terminar y no va a ser así, en la boca de Changmin, sin que este alcance su orgasmo todavía. No. Esto lo empezaron juntos y van a terminarlo juntos.

Respira entre dientes, de forma sonora y agarra a Changmin del pelo, tirando de él para separarlo de su polla y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Su gesto arranca más de un gemido, no sólo de Changmin, y Junsu es consciente del espectáculo que deben de estar ofreciendo.

Aún pueden hacerlo mejor.

Jaejoong vuelve a gemir, acariciándose a sí mismo por encima de la mano con la que Yunho sujeta su polla, que ha dejado quieta, sobrepasado por la imagen que ofrecen Changmin y Junsu frente a ellos. Es increíble que continúen ahí, absolutamente impagable, mejor que cualquiera de las fantasías que han poblado su imaginación desde que llamó al timbre de ese apartamento hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Porque no es solo sexo. Sobre ese colchón hay mucho más, tantas cosas que Jaejoong apenas puede ponerles un nombre. Sólo sabe que quiere ser parte de eso, porque pensar en abandonar esa cama es doloroso físicamente.

Se muerde el labio inferior cuando Junsu empuja a Changmin sobre el colchón y se coloca sobre él, a horcajadas, mirándolo como se mira el banquete más exquisito cuando uno se muere de hambre. Ni siquiera pierde tiempo en prepararse. Coge el lubricante y lo extiende sobre la polla de Changmin, y al instante siguiente se empala sobre él.

Gime. Los cinco lo hacen a la vez. Por fuerza tiene que dolerles, a los dos, pero la imagen es tan erótica que no puede apartar la mirada. Yoochun sabe perfectamente lo que es entrar en alguien estrecho y sentir esa presión abrasadora de los primeros minutos, aun con la ayuda del lubricante. También sabe lo que es estar en el papel de Junsu, sentir tanta necesidad que el dolor pasa a ser secundario ante la urgencia, ante el apremio de llegar al final. Pero nunca lo ha visto desde fuera, con dos hombres como esos, que claramente han nacido uno para el otro. Que se funden más allá de sus cuerpos en una forma que no creía posible.

Yoochun se ahoga en la imagen, perdiendo el aliento y la voz, y cualquier vestigio de razón que pudiese quedarle. No existe mundo más allá de ellos.

Changmin se agarra al culo de Junsu como un náufrago a un salvavidas. Solo que ninguno quiere salvarse, no exactamente. Más bien todo lo contrario. Corren hacia el abismo a velocidades de vértigo, uno sobre el otro, uniendo sus cuerpos del mismo modo en que lo están sus vidas. Gruñe, y siente los dedos de Junsu arañar su pecho, el cuello totalmente estirado, su voz creando esa música que lo vuelve adicto e irracional.

Va a correrse. Lo sabe. Y él también está casi al límite. Changmin abandona el agarre de su trasero en pos de su rostro, bajándolo hacia él, porque quiere verlo mientras lo hace. Y entonces Junsu lo mira, cogiendo una de las manos que Changmin ha llevado a su cara y rodeándose su propio miembro con ella. Lo guía con la propia hasta alcanzar ese ritmo frenético que hace juego con sus caderas.

Siente el orgasmo de Junsu rodeando su polla, atrapándolo en su interior, y se deja ir también en un grito que le rompe la voz, sus ojos todavía perdidos en ese universo que son los de su amante. El silencio se adueña de la estancia, sólo la respiración entrecortada de Changmin rompe la quietud excitada del momento. No quiere salir de Junsu. Lo abraza posesivamente mientras sus ojos vuelan hacia los tres hombres que, apoyados en la almohada, les miran. Y observan de todas las maneras que había imaginado y algunas que no, pero todas les completan.

No lo ve, pero sabe que Junsu sonríe, abrazado a él, intentando recuperar el aire que han convertido en placer. Aún tiembla desmadejado entre sus brazos y es el momento en el que todo cobra sentido. Y hoy es más grande todavía porque los tres hombres que les contemplan con deseo y ternura, sorprendidos de estar ahí al compartir ese instante, lo convierten en algo mejor. 

No lo han hablado, entre ellos sobran las palabras. Basta una mirada, desde la primera vez que Jaejoong aparece en su puerta, para sellar un acuerdo mudo para atraparlo su mundo de risas contenidas y carcajadas desgarradas que rompen el aire enrarecido de la rutina. Que Yoochun y Yunho estén ahí con ellos es un regalo a mayores con el que no contaban, pero que no piensan devolver porque ya son suyos.

Jaejoong se acerca a ellos. La desesperación por besar a Junsu le puede, aunque duele abandonar la piel de Yunho, que se amolda a él con tanta comodidad. Pero realmente necesita sentirlo. Sin abandonar los brazos de Changmin, Junsu se deja, saciado. Los besos de Jaejoong transmiten tantas sensaciones que abruman, lo disfruta, lo saborea como al encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto más árido. 

Changmin acaricia a Jaejoong. Después del sexo tan deseado, se pierde en su piel, disfrutándola cuando la mecha a medio gas permite el descanso antes de que vuelva a brillar con todo su esplendor. Y los tres uniendo brazos y piernas, entrelazados por azares del destino notan el frío que provoca la falta de dos cuerpos más.

Junsu reposa en el pecho de Changmin, con Jaejoong pegado a su espalda, los ojos cerrados, pero sabe que están ahí. Intuye la indecisión de Yunho, la que Changmin ve claramente en sus ojos, su postura, su cabeza ladeada, sus labios entreabiertos con el deseo clamando por cada poro de su piel. La duda que acompaña a la calma después de la tempestad, el quiero y no puedo disfrazado de normas de conducta preestablecidas, añejas, sosas, que no conocen la posibilidad de que cinco personas se encuentren en su pequeña burbuja de deseo.

Changmin sabe que es deseo pero intuye más, mucho más, que está seguro el tiempo les regalará. Extiende la mano hacia Yunho, pero sus ojos se clavan en Yoochun, que sonríe, porque ve con meridiana claridad el fino hilo que une sus cuerpos. Para los que no están en esa habitación, tirados en la cama, es invisible, pero sabe que de alguna manera que aún no conoce están irremediablemente unidos. 

—Estáis muy lejos —afirma Changmin mientras mueve la mano suavemente, la que Yunho toma con cierta reverencia. 

Yoochun gatea hasta ellos y se cuela entre Junsu y Changmin, después de besar a Jaejoong. Nadie dice nada, es lo que Yunho llama el primer silencio cómodo entre ellos. Se limitan a sentirse unos a otros, a aprenderse los olores de cada uno, descansan laxos arropados por el calor ajeno. 

La voz de Junsu campanillea en el aire.

—No se si te lo he comentado Jae, pero tienes que saber que este colchón es magnífico. 

Yoochun y Changmin ríen como niños pequeños, mientras Jaejoong dibuja una tremenda sonrisa de las que alumbran y llenan. 

—Y los muelles no crujen —apostilla.

—Aunque me temo —Changmin se estira en la cama arrastrando a Yunho y Yoochun— que seguimos haciendo ruido.

—De hecho, sigo sin poder dormir.

Yunho bufa acariciando a Changmin.

—Pues a mi no me llames para quejarte.

Esta vez se ríen los cinco.

Junsu se acomoda en el pecho de Yoochun y atrae a Jaejoong para besarlo.

—Yo dirijo el departamento de reclamaciones, atenderé tus peticiones con sumo gusto. 

Pasan los minutos, las horas repartidas entre besos y caricias. No cuentan el tiempo, y si lo hacen es en suspiros y palabras, las que se dicen y las que se callan porque no necesitan hacerlo. Es noche cerrada cuando se quedan dormidos, después de más caricias y cinco orgasmos abrasadores. Resulta difícil distinguir donde acaba un cuerpo y empieza otro. Jaejoong suspira arrullado por cuatro voces que paulatinamente acompasan sus respiraciones, y parecen una sola. Se une maravillado al coro del sueño, esperando que la mañana no le despierte con una realidad distinta. Porque todo lo que sucede le parece un sueño.  


**—~oOo~—**

—¡Daos prisa! —grita Jaejoong desde el piso de abajo, sin darse cuenta de que seguramente la mayoría de sus vecinos siguen dormidos.

Changmin pone los ojos en blanco mientras Junsu ríe, acarreando la última caja hasta el recibidor.

—Y pensar que te quejabas de mi energía mañanera. 

—Sois un puto tormento. Tú y los otros dos. Menos mal que Yoochun me entiende.

El aludido levanta la vista de su vaso de café, todavía sentado en la isla de la cocina, fulminándolos con la mirada. No es preciso que ponga en palabras lo que es más que evidente en su rostro. Quiere asesinar y puede perfectamente comenzar con ellos. O lo haría, si no los quisiese tanto. Y si todo ese ajetreo no fuese idea suya. 

Al fin y al cabo fue quien propuso que se fuesen a vivir juntos a su ático de lujo, al otro lado de Seúl. 

Y todos son conscientes de que, con un objetivo en la cabeza, Jaejoong es implacable hasta verlo cumplido. Implique tantos madrugones y tanta gente como sea necesario. Porque sí, el contrato de alquiler vence ese mismo día, pero teniendo en cuenta que Yoochun es el dueño del edificio, retrasar la mudanza un día o dos no supondría un problema.

No así para Jaejoong, que lleva semanas soñando despierto con la idea de tener a sus cuatro _miembros_ bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo su vida de forma permanente. Que ha ido llevando todas sus cajas en los ratos libres, tras salir de ese trabajo infame que sigue conservando, quejándose de que Junsu y Changmin se lo tomasen con tanta calma. Que ha arrastrado a Yunho y Yoochun de la cama de su nueva casa a las seis de la mañana de ese sábado para que los ayudase a terminar cuanto antes.

—Yo sólo sé que os odio a todos —le dice Yoochun a su café, antes de darle otro trago.

Junsu vuelve a reír, mientras repasa con la vista cada rincón del apartamento, ahora vacío. Hace algo más de un año, cuando se mudaron, sólo estaban Changmin y él. El piso, en aquel entonces, había parecido demasiado grande para los dos, vacío, porque todas las cosas que tenían no alcanzaban para llenarlo. Pensaban que eran felices, y que no necesitaban más.

La casa y sus vidas se habían llenado al mismo tiempo, haciéndoles ver cuán equivocados estaban. Yunho perdía ropa por todas partes, literalmente, porque algunas prendas no las había vuelto a ver, aunque Junsu sospechaba que era cosa de Changmin o Jaejoong, que eran los que se metían con su forma de vestir, uno burlándose y el otro frustrado. Yoochun había traído su música y todos esos equipos de alta tecnología que decía que eran fundamentales para disfrutar de ella, que Junsu había reverenciado desde el primer minuto, volviéndose adicto. Jaejoong, por su parte, había llenado su mesa de cosas deliciosas, sus silencios de historias descabelladas, y sus buenos días de “te quieros” que no pronunciaba en palabras para todos, pero que estaban presentes en sus ojos.

Y Junsu y Changmin habían descubierto que sí que era posible quererse más.

Ahora dejan atrás ese apartamento en el que han compartido tantas cosas, en el que conocieron a los tres hombres que hacían falta para completarlos.

—Deberíamos llevarnos el colchón —dice Junsu, girándose hacia Changmin—. Fue un bonito regalo.

—Fue un gesto estúpido que sólo podría habérsele ocurrido a Jaejoong.

—Pero es el que nos ha unido.

Pone un puchero. El muy cabrón sabe perfectamente que con ese gesto se los gana siempre. Al menos a la mayoría de ellos. Si alguien es capaz de resistirlos, ese es Changmin, que levanta una ceja en respuesta.

—Tenemos un nuevo colchón. Enorme. No íbamos a volver a usarlo, así que no tiene sentido que nos lo llevemos.

— _Su_ tiene razón —dice Jaejoong desde la puerta de entrada, con los brazos apoyados en las caderas—. No tienes corazón, _Minnie_.

—No a las siete de la mañana de un sábado, desde luego.

El aludido frunce el entrecejo en un gesto que Changmin y Junsu han aprendido a reconocer, que siempre significa que no se ha dicho la última palabra. El primero vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras la sonrisa kilométrica de Junsu ilumina la estancia.

—¡Yunho! —grita Jaejoong hacia el descansillo, ignorando la hora una vez más—. ¡Ayúdame a bajar el colchón!

El aludido aparece por la puerta, con gesto contrariado, pero no pregunta. Sabe, al igual que los otros tres, que es inútil. Y también es consciente de que Jaejoong se olvidará del maldito colchón en cuanto lo deje aparcado en alguna de las habitaciones de su nueva casa. Momento en el que aprovecharán para librarse de él para siempre.

—¿Todo listo? —pregunta Yoochun desde la puerta de la cocina, ya sin café entre las manos.

Junsu sonríe, mientras se acerca para darle los buenos días, ahora que sabe que no va a morderle. Y Changmin asiente, observando sin mover un dedo cómo Jaejoong y Yunho batallan con el colchón de camino a la puerta.

—Entonces vamos.

Y tras un último vistazo a su alrededor, siguiendo la voz de Jaejoong por las escaleras y los suspiros quedos de Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin abandonan el apartamento para siempre.


End file.
